Rays of Midnight
by ClumsyCaffeine
Summary: Innocence, Slavery, Depression, Greed, Gluttony, Sex. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

Rays of Midnight

Life-Line

Long pitch black hair swept in a tight little bun. Fair youthful skin dimmed to a pale lifeless white. She had a miraculous body, stunning features, and was currently perched over with her plump lips wrapped around a small of a little girls neck.

Twitching, jumping involuntarily.

The little girl tried her best to stay perfectly still, but it was always a challenge. She could feel the tip of the womans tongue coaxing more blood out, harsh sucking irritated her skin even worse. She closed her clear green eyes and began to think about a place in her head that she could run off to. Her body began to slack but she was jerked back into reality from the womans harsh tug.

Was it something about her agony that made her taste better? Did people taste differently? Children, older people, virgins... yes there was probably a reason why vampires preferred children.

All at once Sakura was hurled across the room and like a little rag doll hit the wall, and fell in a heap on the floor. "Leave me, I'm tired." Yelan-li said slightly breathless, it must of taken everything she had not to drain the child.

Sakura forced her limbs to move even though she could barely feel them. The numb hurt of her blood trying to run all the way through her body surprised her. Once she was up she wobbled out of the room and shut the door. She was too tired to cry.

"Sakura-chan?" A voice sounded through one of the corridors. Sakura recognized the silent whisper of the voice that she could only hear, turning to it. A orange tawny cat padded out toward her from the shadows, its fur clearly dusty and dirty, malnourished from lack of food. He had a little bell on his neck.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan?" The cat did not speak from it's mouth, only looked at her and mowed every so often when Sakura ignored it, so it was no wonder that the village folk though she was insane when she replied to it.

"Kero..." Sakura finally breathed.

She could feel it coming, even though he body had no more energy, fatigue and tired she rolled over to the stone part on the wall, and pressed her forehead on the cool stone. "No..." She said, he nose starting to pinch with that all too familiar feeling. Her gut wretched so deep and hard that she let out a soft cry. "I'm not all right Kero-chan."

She could feel the cat rubbing against her legs, purring. "Sakura-chan." Kero mewed, sitting. Sakura then turned and walked straight down the hall, her form becoming only a silhouette and then completely fading in the darkness. Her foot steps were faint and secure, sometimes stumbling from the lack of energy she had, and finally halted and reached for a rusty old door.

It creaked loudly when she pushed it open, and rug was a faded burgundy and her bed was old and dusty. She then proceeded to shuffle through the books that she had taken from the room on the highest floor. They were journals. Old and outdated, but the stories that this one young man wrote in them always fascinated her.

Sometimes he wrote about his day, or his random meeting with strangers that he came across in his travels, but it was mostly his thoughts scribbled on paper, nothing more. Recently in his 16nth year she noticed that he had developed a love interest. He didn't write of her yet but his words had changed, become more alive in a way. She felt silly for having the slightest bit of jealousy.

She'd probably never meet this man, since the journals were almost a hundred years old. She was always careful with turning the pages.

After hours of reading the journal she was thrilled to see that there was two more books full of information for her. He had been everywhere, always talked of the sunlight so his human life was very fulfilled.

When he finally mentioned the girl he only spoke of how much he loved her and how glad he was that she had accepted his proposal.

And even though Sakura felt a small tinge in the pit of her stomach she kept on reading. Laying down and continuing as she read she could feel her body sinking more and more into rem sleep. But right before she did she read something that was very interesting, but at the same time made her very sad.

The woman he had fallen in love with had gotten very sick, so they both came up with a plan to be turned into vampires, so they could life forever, unfortunately when the time came for her to be turned she was far too sick for the job to be done.

In the story she was the last to be turned, but died in the process.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Everything dies, even I will eventually." She said, then let the book fall shut and rolled over. The candle on her night stand which always seemed to be lit flickered from the draft coming in. Kero, snuggled closer to her, and purred for encouragement.

"I'll die with you, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes watered, she reached over and pet his round furry face.

"Promise?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Ittadakimasu

Rays of Midnight

'Yelan Li told me that her son would be on his way here, since there was to be a ceremony to welcome the new born into the nest.' Sakura was washing a few dishes, running the information that Yelan Li had given her while she was in her study, before she fed on her Yelan thought it courteous to inform her about the things happening in the household. Since she was after all part of the family, which Sakura thought was a bit funny in a sadistic way. Even though She kind of thought Yelan-li as a mother.

'Her son had turned a companion for himself.' Sakura leaned on her other foot as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, it was odd. But lately as she was getting older she found that the feeding times took less time, and she healed a lot faster. Which was good, she wasn't complaining, but still. Maybe Yelan Li did like her since she didn't suck her dry.

"Child." A voice sounded behind her, Her body stiffened involuntarily, "Yes Lady Yelan?" She said, willing her voice to not shake. "Be sure that everything is ready for Xiao-lang and his mate, I want it impeccable when he arrives."

She awkwardly bowed, her hands still in the sink. "Yes Madam." "Good."

And with that she was gone.

"Creepy Bitch."

"Kero!" Sakura scolded him, hardly noticing his presence on the window sill.

He stood up, gracefully leaping down from the window and pawed his way up her tattered dress, neatly perching on the sink, "We were both thinking it. She's always drooling over you." Kero huffed while he idly licked his paw, "I don't see why you should take anything from her."

"She adopted me when my family abandoned me, I can't just leave. It would be ungrateful of me." She said. Kero glared at her indirectly, "Why should you devote your life to her? Haven't you sacrificed enough of yourself for that overgrown mosquito?"

Sakura felt a bubble of laughter start in her stomach, Kero noticed. Her eyes would sparkle when she even did the faintest smile. "You deserve to be happy.." kero said softly, "You glow when your happy..." He said, almost sadly. "I'm in debt to her, I can't leave her when she can't protect herself in the day light... She needs me."

"She deserved a good staking. Right through her wrinkly puny chest." Kero said hatefully, "Kero-chan she doesn't even look old."

He scoffed, " that's only because shes always feeding on you. Its a surprise your still alive with the heavy blood she drains, specially on the full moons. You're barely alive some nights, " He spoke in a worried tone.

Drying her hands off she reached to hug him tightly, "As long as your with me Kero-chan, I can do anything." She said seeing the cats whiskers quiver slightly, as if he was blushing. "Shut up Sakura you know i'm no good with the mushy stuff." he said while at the same time snuggling into her. She felt him purr while she held him close, inhaling his fur.

She gagged slightly, " Kero you smell like the dead!"

Kero gasped in response, "Well you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses yourself." He said struggling to get out of her hold when she stood up straight. "What are you doing.." "Washing you." "NO! SAKURA, I HATE THE WATER, SAKURA!"

Throughout the castle you could hear an eerie cats howl, as if someone was skinning it alive. When in reality zooming back in it was just Sakura gently scrubbing away the cats dirty fur.

"You seem really taken with that feline." Said a voice, Sakura quickly passed it off thinking it was one of the servants working the night shift. "Oh, Kero hates his baths." She said brightly, "But it's only temporary, I'm not letting him sleep with me if he's all filthy." She spoke adding more soap to her hand.

"And mother lets you sleep with that thing?"

Sakura froze. She fingers stilled completely on Kero, she could faintly feel the fabric of his fur as she turned around to see who it was. When she did she saw a young man, roughly around the age of 20. His hair was a beautiful dark color, his eyes pitch black in the loom of the room that surrounded her. She opened her mouth but before she could speak he smiled at her, the pale of his skin made her speechless, "You're.. beautiful." She spoke, as if in a trance. "Sakura?..." Kero meowed, she snapped out of it and looked back to her cat, and then suddenly, a savage bite on her neck was given. Razor sharp teeth hungrily dug into her flesh, Sakura dropped the soap and yelled out in both surprise and a great deal of pain. She struggled but it only made him clench down on her harder, in the background she could hear Yelan's chilling laughter.

"Thats enough... i'll die.." She said, panic rising in her as she began to lose feeling in her finger tips. "Stop.." She begged her voice beginning to lose itself. "Please.."

She vaguely saw Kero attack the person behind her, when he finally released her, she tumbled onto the floor, her world spiraling. Everything was blinking around her even though her eyes were not, she could smell blood and felt warmth of something tumbling down her front.

Forcing her neck to move she looked and noticed her own blood pouring out of her. Her breathing became uneven, she reached to cover her neck hastily and forced herself up. "K-kero.." She wanted to say, but the only thing that she managed to utter out was more of an oddly sound between a grunt and a gurgle.

All at once she was out, panic gone, feeling depleted, consciousness non existant.


	3. Adoption

**Rays of Midnight**

"Xiao-Lang, you came earlier than expected." Yelan spoke, while flowing toward the limp girl, leaning down and picking her up. She leaned down and gave her neck a suttle lick, effectively closing the gaping wound that li had left on her. "You need to work on your eating habits." She scolded, "and learn to ask, this is mine. " She spoke, almost jealous.

Li scoffed and turned his head, "It's only a child." he said throwing the limp cat to one side. "Why do you favor her so much? I go away for a hundred years and you develop a mortal conscience? This isn't like you at all mother." He teased.

Yelan sighed and began walking to Sakuras room, "This one is a special case" Yelan spoke almost hesitantly, then all at once explained her dilema with Li all the while lowering her carefully on to the bed, and grabbing a cloth to wash off her blood.

"I didn't know she was a princess.." Li spoke, Yelan sighed, "yes, I accidentally fed on her mother and drained her dry. Apparently it was a life giving process, so.. " Yelan hesitated again as she went in her bathroom for a bowl, then came back and proceeded to clean her off, "She was endowed in my care."

Li noticed how careful she was with her when she was cleaned, "Her mother was a wood elf, and her father.. well.." Her tiny thin fingers worked on her quickly, Li couldn't shake the feeling of her, her blood was still fresh in his mouth. Her energy was weak but thrumming inside of her, like a warm, beautiful liquid drug.

"They say he was this human riff raff, which is why it seems that she doesn't really have the basic elves characteristics." She said, " I guess it's also why she ages the way she does." Yelan remarked almost in envy.

"There you are."

Both turned to see a presence there, her hair was dark and ended to her perfectly shaped hips in seductive curls. Her eyes traced over the tiny form on the bed, Li noticed how her pink lips parted slightly as she watched her breathing, "She's too weak to feed on." He spoke, an odd but forced gentleness in his voice, "This is the new born?" Yelan asked seeing the young girl turn and give her a disarming smile, "An honor." She said politely. She looked around 17 years of age, clearly much younger than Li.

But immediately turned her attention back to Sakura, "She's a beautiful creature." She said, her exotic purple eyes running over Sakuras body. "She seems different from other humans." She spoked seeing her clothes tattered and mistreated. "You treat her horribly." She said going to her almost lightning fast, beginning to take off her clothes.

Li's eyes widened and turned around almost immediately, "Tomoyo! Where are your manners!" Li shouted his face a pale pink, " Old habits die hard I suppose." She said waving him off easily as she reached over and opened her purse, pulling out a delicate silk, with lace on the sides, Yelan soon found it to be a sort of gown.

"You come well prepared,"

Tomoyo gave out a girlish giggle and cutsied, while working her fingers over Sakura, "Only for things that deserve my attention." She said in a fluttery voice as she continued to dote on the object of her new found affections, "Great" Li sighed as he headed out, "She always does this everywhere we go."

"Does what?" Yelan Li asked following Li, "Adopts a doll."

"I hope you don't mind Yelan, I promise I wont feed on her. But she looks so small and helpless, it's so cute!" Tomoyo almost sang, Yelan Li sighed and waved her off, "Do as you wish." She spoke, earning a delighted squeal from Tomoyo.

* * *

Sakura felt herself slowly come into the world again. The room felt a lot warmer, as her eyes focused on her surroundings she noticed one thing missing, _Kero_. Immediately she stood up, but there was a form by her, curiously she turned and looked at it closely. It was a girl, blinking she looked at it carefully and noticed her pale skin and cold body temperature.

"Vampire?" She asked seeing she girl smile attractively and open one eye. "Hello Sakura, " She said getting up, leaning on one hand, her hair framing her lovely body, "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji." she said in a friendly voice.

"Um..." Sakura felt confused, "Wheres Kero-chan?" She asked, Tomoyos look turned confused, "_Kero_? Whose that?" She asked looking around, Sakura reached to scratch her neck, it felt itchy for some reason, "He's my pet cat." She said timidly.

Blinking Tomoyo looked around, her lovely face in complete confusion, and then something clicked, " Ohh!" She said suddenly, then reached over to point at a small crib perched at the end of the room, "I found him, poor thing was dying when I found him-"

"WHAT!?" She shouted and got up immediately, suddenly she wasn't as strong as she thought she was and ended up falling off the bed before her bare feet managed to touch the floor. "Ow.." She muttered, and then gasped, "The stone isn't cold.." She said, almost impressed. Tomoyo was as her side with Kero in her arms, Sakura noticed that he was dry and had a beautiful leather collar with a studded ribbon on it, no name though.

"Kero?" She asked, feeling panic rise again. "He'll be fine" Tomoyo spoke in a small voice, " I turned him."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo shocked, she had no idea what to feel now. "Turned.. him?" She asked turning to see Kero again, Tomoyo nodded.

"Unfortunately in a frenzy my Syaoran-kun killed it," She said apologetically, "But not to worry! I fed on it and gave it some of my blood, so it's.. not exactly dead.." She said in a small voice. Sakura felt tears erupt, she didn't know why she felt such a rage, or which one she was angrier about. She knew that this girl only wanted to help, and if it wasn't for her Kero wouldn't be here _at all_...

"Thank you." She managed, seeing the cat stir in her arms. "He's very important to me." She said in a small voice, seeing it's fur coat clean, "At least now he'll willingly hunt those rats as much as he says he will, and I wont have to bake anymore of those annoying sardine cakes." She said, she couldn't help but cry.

Tomoyo hugged her suddenly, she went stiff.

"it's all right." She said, her voice was nice, she noticed her breasts. Sakura blushed crimson and looked away, even though this girl was a Vampire, she was oddly comfortable to be around, and she had a calm air about her, so she couldn't be as mean as yelan or as cruel as the other vampire...

"**Li.**."

She blinked, "You and Li?" She asked seeing her smile and nod, "Him and I are betrothed, he turned me into a Vampire a few days ago." She said giddily, "I'm still getting accustomed to the light and dark, but he has a very kind heart, once you get pass that gruff exterior of his." She said lightly, "He's a good person."

Sakura sighed remembering the past events, "He's not that nice." She spoke seeing Tomoyo examine her, " Did he feed on you?" She asked in worry, Sakura nodded her eyes looking to hers confused. Even though she was paying attention, she couldn't believe how pretty this girl was, her hair, her body shape. Even her pale skin glowed in the light of the night.

Blinking she noticed her surroundings again, "Candles?"

"Oh yes, I imagine you must get very cold here with it being stone and everything, so I decided to give your room a little make-over." She said and helped her stand, "This way your room smells nice and it gets all nice and toasty at night." She said in glee.

"Sakura?" Kero meowed, his muscles stiff. "Kero!" She shouted hugging the cat tightly, when he opened his eyes she noticed the sudden change in his fur, his eyes were a blood red instead of a golden brown, the fangs in his mouth seemed to grow a bit more.

"You smell amazing." Kero remarked, "Doesn't she?" Tomoyo added with a gossipy tone, " I knew she smelled different from other humans."

Sakura blinked, " You understand Kero?" She asked. Tomoyo nodded and then set her down on the bed, " of course I do, " She spoke as a matter of fact, reaching down she punctured her wrist with her nail, letting blood flow. "Drink a little bit of this. " She ordered.

Sakura stared at it as if it was something completely different from blood, " You can bleed?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Everyone bleeds," She said and pushed her wrist into sakuras mouth. "Now drink, get some of your strength back, I want to play." She said impatiently. Sakura looked at the fluid flowing from her wrist and stuck her tongue out curiously, giving it a tiny lick.

For the first time in Sakuras life, she saw white, everything in her body seemed to regenerate. That oddly empty feeling under her skin began to materialize and plump up the more she drank, eventually Tomoyo pulled away and licked at her own wrist to heal it. "I agree it's not as yummy as some things, but it does keep humans alive on those odd feeding occasions. " She spoke and smiled, " Do you feel better?" She asked.

Sakura adjusted herself on the bed, she felt everything, down to the fabric of her skin. It was a beautiful daze, she quickly forced herself to snap out of it with a nod, "you look like you've never had a taste of vamp blood in your life!" she said in a laugh, petting her reddened face.

"I've never thought it was possible for people to ingest vampire blood." She spoke, Tomoyo put her index finger to her lips with a sheepish smile, "Our secret, kay?" She said in a small giggle, "it's a little trick I learned from li, that's how he was able to keep me alive long enough to turn me. It takes a lot of energy out of you so don't expect it to happen often all right? I only did it because it's sort of an apology for Li feeding on you." Tomoyo said lightly, " He never feeds on humans."

Sakura blinked, "Really?" She asked her suddenly interested, " Well of course not. I'm surprised that he indulged in you, he didn't even feed on me when I was a human." She said in an almost pout...

* * *

"She seems bubbly." Yelan said leaning on her reclining chair, her dark eyes tracing over her son, "You look malnourished." She said running a long nail over his face, "Have you been feeding often enough?" She spoke, and then sighed in disgust.

"It's not natural for a vampire to feed on animals, do you not realize that your never fully satisfied?" She asked and then let herself smile, "You even went and lost control and took advantage of my Sakura." She spoke seeing Li growl, "Don't call her that."

"What? _Sakura_?... that _IS_ her name you know." She said in a sassy tone, while she reached over and grabbed a glass full of wine by an open window. They were in a high tower of the castle, the town below shined brightly with the lit torches and candles in each room. "I'd prefer you calling her something different in my presence." He spoke stubbornly, "Honestly." Yelan-Li let out a frustrated sigh, "You just turned a new mate a few days ago and you can't even forget your last pet? How are you ever going to spend an eternity with this girl? Do you even love her?" Yelan Li asked him, he turned away and answered with difficulty.

"I care for her."

"You're a horrible liar Li."

"I do care about her." He said hotly, " She was a dear friend, and she was very sick." He spoke, pausing as he heard a scream followed by a laugh. "It seems that your fiance has made friends." Yelan spoke, "you'll have a hard time separating them, Tomoyo has a hard time distinguishing humans from companions." Li spoke, " she's still very young."

Yelan Li smiled and looked out the window, taking a small sip of her wine, "Thats fine, my little _Ying Fa_ needs a friend." She spoke, "Aside from that damned cat, she spends most of her days doing chores in the castle, there's really nothing much for her to do."

"You don't let her go outside?" Li asked suddenly, " Of course not! She'd know exactly what she is the moment her feet would touch the earthy sand." Yelan spoke, her face turning to one of seriousness.

"I'm surprised she hasn't died of sadness." A voice came from the corridors, " Wei." Yelan spoke, looking to her servant, he seemed to have the appearance of a human man, the only slight difference was that his ears were that of an elf. He wasn't undead.

"It's the only way I can keep her unaware." She spoke out suddenly, looking away, as if in guilt. "The sunlight touches her once and a while, but you and I both know she can't. The woods would react to her and try to communicate the moment her feet would touch the soil."

Wei sighed, "I'm sure the child would stay if you only let her wander."

Yelan stayed silent, Li sputtered. "She's food! Why are you treating her like something more that what she is!?" Wei gave Li a look, which quieted him, and then turned to Yelan once more, " You practically drain her every night, and she still stays. She makes no attempt to run away, she thinks of you as a mother for goodness sake." Wei said in a gentler voice. Yelan cleared her throat to shut him up, Wei got the message.

With that Yelan Li left the room, being followed by a very old, very persistent, Wei.

Li sighed, and turned away. For some odd reason, we wanted to see Sakura again.

He cringed, that name...

he huffed, no, not sakura.

But for whatever reason it was, he didn't understand why he was so drawn to her, there wasn't anything special about this girl, she was the usual mixed breed, human with something else.

Her hair didn't give off a different smell, her plain stupid face was the same as the rest, her big green eyes stirred nothing in him, her voice wasn't alluring at all. And that puny child like body was disgusting.

There was nothing about this girl that he liked, or even found remotely attractive...

so then why, why couldn't he stop thinking about her. Stupid girl, stupid fleshy, breathing, living, nitwit....

Stupid...pretty.... Ying Fa.


	4. Addicted To You

Rays of Midnight

Addicted To You

_It had taken everything he had to stop. _Li lay in his coffin, under the earth trying to swallow the annoying liquid that was slowly enveloping his mouth, he realized he was drooling. The petite form nuzzled closer under his chin, he felt himself sigh in annoyance. Then his mind drifted back as he looked at the discolored wood right above him, there. Beyond that he knew was the surface of the underground, beyond that more earth, and beyond that, surface, and _her_. That stupid nitwit.

He closed his eyes tightly trying to ward off her face, her smell. Why was is so fucking _difficult_ to get her out of his head. _Her life energy was sweet, the sweetest thing that ever ravished his tongue, he had felt her heart beat against his lips, his hunger had intensified. It felt golden as if flowed inside of him, like a liquid embrace as it surrounded him and plummeted to the farthest ways inside of him. _

He opened his dark brown eyes again. He was getting frustrated. It must have been because he refused to drink from another human, and then he had been starved for weeks until he came to his mothers nest, he was starving. And something about her, that girl, that stupid girl, made him lose control.

"You are thinking very loudly." Tomoyo said in a calm voice, but he knew the sound of it. Her jealousy. "Sorry... Tomoyo." He said, he knew that she liked it when he said her first name, no formality. It made her feel closer to him, it made her think that he thought of them as closer. He knew she was smiling, even though he himself could not, not right now, not with that thing above them. _Living and breathing._ He hated her, yes. That had to be it, he hated her, for having Sakura's name. Ying-Fa didn't deserve it, she should be dead, she should be stiff, and dead, rotting beneath the earth like the rest of the humans. Fucking cowardly things, all they do is deny, hope and do nothing to accomplish their wants, believe in their fucking God and pray as if he'd come down to earth and wave his magic stick and grant their wishes like some fucking genie.

They were all idiots, every one of them. There is no heaven, there is no hell. There's no such thing as God or love, no such thing as anything on this earth. Just lust, fucking and death. _Fuck._ Li thought as he closed his eyes again, willing himself to calm down.

He felt cold lips touch his lightly, opening his eyes he noticed Tomoyo on top of him. He seemed unaffected by her charm, "I'm horny." She told him, almost as an order.

He pushed her off and turned away, "I don't want to right now."

He heard her pout, he knew she hated being denied, "Why?" She asked in anger, he felt it rising in small bursts. She hated being told no. She hated being denied. "Because I don't want to fuck you." He told her, turning to face her slowly reddening eyes. She reached to claw his face, he stopped her.

"Fuck me damn it." She told him in an order.

He kissed her so hard he was sure it was hurting her, but all she did was moan. Rub up against him just as roughly, he felt himself respond. He felt his erection grow, even when he didn't want to, even when he did not love this person, even then he did it.

_There is no god. And for the life of me I can't get your disgusting face out of my head, and it's turning me on. What would you think of me if I told you that the only way I could fuck her now is by picturing your face in agony?_ Li felt himself grunt slightly as he pushed Tomoyo down roughly, she giggled. "You're a feisty one today." She said in a husky voice, "Shut up." He ordered her even though he knew she wouldn't, she never listened to anyone, only herself. Maybe that's why he found her bearable, out of everyone he knew she was the only one that denied and took when she wanted to, nobody else. _So different from that worthless piece of meat._

He kissed her feverishly, his hands cupping her face with no tenderness, no love, just pure lust and want. She forced his tongue between her teeth and took her. His hands reaching down to lift her silk dress, she reached down to stop him. "No, slow down." She ordered.

His eyes flashed red suddenly, "I'm not fucking stopping Daidouji." He told her as he undid his pants. Her eyes were lust ridden, even if she told him no he knew she wouldn't stop him. And he was right, he felt her press against him when he entered her.

She moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it, kissing her more. Trying to shut her up, he hated her, he needed her. Thrusting angrily inside of her he felt her turn tender slightly, he heard her tell him she loved him. He only kissed her harder. _There's no such thing as love._ He wanted to tell her, and of all that dumb shit she could of said to make his dick go soft that was one of them.

She knew why it had happened, so when he pulled out. He didn't apologize, he didn't say anything at all. "Don't say stupid shit like that." He told her and left, Tomoyo curled up in a little ball, shaking. Not in sadness, not in anything else but unrecognizable anger. She hated him when he didn't respond to her loving words, she hated it, and she hated herself for knowing that they weren't right for each other.

"I hate loving you." She said angrily, hearing his digging, and she knew where he was going. _Again_, like he did every time he left the coffin at the first sign of the sun setting. He went to her, _Ying fa_. Tomoyo felt herself sigh and angrily wipe away her tears. "Fuck you Li." _Predictable Prick._

_

* * *

_

" So what are you hungry for?" Wei asked seeing Sakura busy herself with washing the dishes. Wei noticed her skin discoloring, "Has Yelan Li been feeding on you too much lately?" Wei asked reaching over to touch her cheek, Sakura turned to him innocently and shook her head. "No more than usual." She told him, reached behind him for the towel.

"You look sickly." He said, she then took him by the shoulders and made him look directly into her eyes. He noticed her pretty face and her small frame. "I'm fine Wei." She said, "Plus I was able to go and have more than enough sun today!" She said brightly, her tone shinning in his ears.

"Liar." Kero spoke perching on the window. Wei then noticed something happen to her skin when she noticed kero. She glowed.

"Kero!" She said, throwing her towel to Wei and running to her pet cat, hugging him tightly. He noticed blood of mice on his whiskers, "I see you've fed already." Wei mentioned, Kero gave Wei a wink, " There were a nice amount of mice today, I should find the nest any day now!"

Wei knew why, apparently the blood of this young girl was very favorable to the blood drinkers of this family, so at least Kero busied himself in feeding before coming into the household. Wei secretly thanked him even though he knew that Kero adored this girl, more than anyone here. Perhaps even more than Yelan cared for her, even though she would never admit it to anyone, least of all to Sakura.

"I think I want some Raisins today." Sakura said gently, Wei nodded. "I'll be back." He said leaving the room. It was then that Sakura felt it, she had grown to recognize it these past few days, that odd pricking feeling in the back of her spine, the way her hairs stood up in the back of her neck. Turning around she saw a shadowy image in the door way. She held Kero tightly to her as she backed away slightly, "Li-sama." She said, adding a small but cautious curtsy.

Li felt himself involuntarily smile as he stepped into the candle light, "Shouldn't you be calling me master by now wench?" He told her seeing Sakura's eyes narrow, "I'm not a wench." She told him clearly. Kero hissed at him. Li stood very still, trying to not make her run, "I'd like to feed on you today, Ying Fa."

"My name isn't Ying Fa, It's Sakura." She said angrily, he loved it when she got angry, her pupils would dilate, her fear would peak, and her adrenaline would rush, all that beautiful, energetic blood would begin to swirl around inside of her. "And no, only Yelan Li can feed on me, nobody else." She said defiantly.

"Plus.. T-tomoyo-kun says that you hate feeding on humans." She spoke her eyes shinning, "So why are you so set on feeding on me?"

_Li couldn't tell if she was afraid or not, was this girl showing genuine curiosity?_ He felt himself scoff and look directly into her confused eyes, "Tomoyo doesn't know anything about me."

"But you and her, are going to marry. Don't you love her?" She said, almost in a demanding tone, he almost felt sorry for her.

Sakura noticed his eyes become darker and darker with every question she asked, as if he was loosing control as well as patience with her every time she spoke, "What happened to the Li in she Journals I read." She whispered, her eyes tearing slightly, she bit her lip once she noticed his eyes widen. "You, have no business reading my private things." She heard him say, his voice made goosebumps rise in her skin. She visibly flinched every time he spoke, as if he didn't even have to yell to will the terror inside of her to grow.

"Stop it!" Kero yelled jumping out of Sakura's warm embrace. "leave her alone!"

Li felt himself smile, "And what is a puny little cat such as yourself going to do about it I wonder?" Li told Kero, he felt it, slowly at first and then very quickly, looking to see if Sakura was still there she had run off. His rage spiked, "NO!" He roared running after her at a frightening speed.

Sakura had reached the bottom of the stairs, tears she couldn't even control were coming out. She had to get somewhere safe, somewhere where Li could not feed on her, Her breathing stilled, trying to calm down. All the while running, she didn't even realize that through he panic she had begun to run out the doors and into the night.

Sounds that she didn't bring the smallest bit of recognition began to find their way through her ears, safe sounds. Crickets chirping, evening birds singing their melodies, further ahead she noticed the woods at the bottom of the stairs, the wind flowed through her hair, she felt her feet being lifted slightly from the sudden push of it.

She held her breath, trying to get the tips of her toes to touch the bottom of ground. _Whats happening!?_ She thought in panic as she tried to move forward once she reached the soil, but for some odd reason her feet would not touch the ground, as if in refusal.

Arms wrapped around her waist, "Caught you."

Sakura stiffened, "NOO!" She shouted thrashing, as he dug his teeth into her neck. One hand reaching up to keep her still, not realizing he was touching her breast as he held her still, Sakura blushed crimson, forgetting her pain for a second, "Stop." She pleaded. He noticed her blood change, the sparkling gold was still there but it turned slightly warmer when her blush came, the rise in body temperature added to the rapture, quenching him further.

Releasing her from the hold he breathed in, as if he needed air. His vision blurred with the delicious high that was his feed on her. Coming back to the stone mansion he lowered her to the floor, letting her body hit the pavement harshly as he licked his fingers of her blood. "You bastard."

He turned to see the cat glaring at him. "You fucking leave her alone!" Kero shouted running toward him, "Stop killing her you FUCK."

Li backed away, feeling a bubble of laughter. He felt so good, so fulfilled, so complete. He didn't respond to the cat, or even acknowledge it, he began walking off. "Wait.. don't leave...can you answer me a question." He heard the small form close to his feet say, It was Ying Fa. He looked down, seeing her struggle to stand up, "Why do you hate me so?.." She asked, exhausted tears running down her cheeks, she almost looked beautiful then.

For once she noticed his form confused, as if trying to answer her. " Please answer me." She tried to yell but had no strength. "Because..." he said, looking at her, She looked back and for the first time, their eyes met. He felt her inside of him still, he could feel her anger leaving and for some odd reason, so was his. Confusion hit him hard then, he didn't know what to say or what to feel when he looked at her face, he suddenly felt foolish for his answer.

"You have her name."

Sakura felt herself struggle to breathe. "All this pain for someone who isn't even alive anymore." She said feeling herself fade, "You must have loved her..." Her consciousness was leaving her, he saw it , her energy depleting in short desperate gasps as she fell back, her eyes rolling shut, "very... mu--" Tomoyo was there in a flash, catching her before she fell to the floor. Li noticed himself and his position...he was getting ready to dash to her, to catch her if Tomoyo hadn't been there.

Li said nothing and left, avoiding Tomoyos hurt stare.


	5. Play Nice

**Rays of Midnight**

_Warm... _

In a dimly lit room, there were two forms on the bed, upon examining closer it could clearly be seen that one was a young teenage girl, her hair was a deep purple, almost Grey depending n the light and how it flickered, her deep purple eyes focusing on the life form. Her eyes shown no form of emotion.

_Why does he like you so much..._ She didn't feel hurt or rage, for some odd reason she didn't hate this girl, even thought she was in love with Syaoran Li, she knew that it wasn't always that way. Before when she was a human she had come to find him as a good friend, they _were_ good friends. The only reason he had changed with her was because of the **change**. She had asked him to change her, she remembered his tears and apologies as she took her last mortal breaths.

If Tomoyo could breathe she would of sighed then,she looked at Sakura's face. Her peachy skin, her plump little strawberry lips. She had the form of a child, a small little child. No older than 14, small maturing breasts, perky yet shy nipples peaking out of the latest ware that she had fashioned for her.

Tomoyo traced a hand over her face and cheeks, _Apparently, Yelan-Li says that she's around my age, but that makes no sense, why would she mature so slowly? She looks like a child.._Tomoyo thought as she fingered a piece of her hair. Tomoyo's stomach growled slightly.

The wind from the window blew slightly, carrying Sakura's scent to her nose, Tomoyo's fangs grew in reaction while Tomoyo reached her hands over to cover her mouth. Visibly shaking, _Fuck_.

"You need to eat something."

Jumping slightly Tomoyo turned to the voice and noticed an unknown form there, "Who are you?" Tomoyo asked curiously, getting up from her position next to Sakura. Her fangs still out, and pearly white. "You must be the new born." The young woman spoke, clearly around Li's age, they must have been turned in similar times.

Tomoyo by instinct felt herself cover where the young woman was looking. She laughed, "I wont feed on her. I can clearly smell who she belongs to-"

"She belongs to Yelan." She spoke curtly, almost angry. The woman stepped into the room, her eyes were a crimson red. She was indeed very attractive, her lips looked blood red. _The must have finished... feeding..._ something caught her nose, it smelled like blood. But fresh, _wounded_. She covered her mouth again, trying to conceal her fangs, her shaking intensified, the woman laughed again.

"You don't have to be so formal." She spoke throwing her head back slightly so her long dark hair would sway back behind her shoulder, "You smell my pet?" She said fully stepping into the room, pulling on a leash that she had tied around her hand.

Tomoyo's eyes traveled the leash until it came in contact with blood, _fresh_ blood. Looking further she saw a man, his eyes were a hollow blue as he looked directly to her. His messy blue hair was tousled, his shirt slightly torn open, _My.. goodness_.. Tomoyo thought, feeling more than just hunger.

"He's a dish isn't he?" She said giving Tomoyo a toothy grin, then turned to her slave, "Present yourself." She ordered. The young 19 year old bowed, his head hanging slightly, he had clearly been drained a lot and very often. "Konichiwa, madam." He said in a bow, "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." He said and then motioned to his master, "And this _beautiful_ woman is Meilin Li."

"I've told you not to touch her." Yelan-li shouted to her son. "Why can't you obey a simple request from your mother?" She said in a chilling voice, "She is mine."

Li looked away, as if not hearing anything his mother was saying, "I assume that you want to be a good host." He spoke turning to his mother, giving her a shameless grin, "I was hungry."

_Slap!_

Li's face turned serious as his head was turned sideways from the sudden hit. "I don't see what makes you think that this is a laughing matter Xiao-lang." She spoke cooly, putting the hand she had just slapped her son with on her hip. "She is _**mine**_. Do you understand? I don't care what you think you can do out in this world but here you will obey my requests." She spoke and then turned away from him, "I forbid you from feeding on her again-"

"I don't see what the big deal is! She's just meat-"

"_Then_ if that is the case, you will have no problem substituting my _meat_ with something _else_." She spoke in a deathly calm voice. Li stilled seeing his mother, her energy rising, he stood very still. He knew that he shouldn't defy his own mother, she was his creator after all, and by far stronger than he would ever be. With a sigh he looked away, not making any promises but only nodding.

"Good. Now I want you to go an apologize-"

"WHAT!?"

"AND I want you to look after her, My niece is coming and I don't want anymore of these accidents." She spoke seeing Li sputter slightly, He was about to ask her again. "I didn't stutter my love." She said in a tender tone, "Apologize, you must be nice to my pets." She spoke and before Li could say another word, she waved him away, "Now leave, I'm tired. And because of your glutton I shall have another night of no feeding." She said.

Li stomped out in anger.

* * *

_I can feel my fingertips..._

_I can feel the tips of my toes... and my neck is **killing me**_.

Sakura opened her eyes, she came face to face with a hollow pair of blue eyes, she blinked and stood up on her hands quickly, pushing herself away from the bed. The body laying beside her made no effort to move, but kept right on looking at her.

"Your shouldn't move around so much." Eriol spoke in a solid tone, his face not showing any type of emotion. "You'll make yourself sick, you have to take it easy after a feeding."

"You..." She looked at his neck and distinctly noticed two pairs of bite marks. "They fed on you too?" She asked him, seeing him nod with difficulty, "Your master seems very affetionate." Eriol spoke, Sakura became confused, "_Who_?" She asked, seeing Eriol sigh and speak once again, "Daidouji-sama."

Sakura smiled and shook her head with difficulty, reaching to touch her neck and petting the bruising there that was developing, "She isn't my master, the only one that owns me is Mistress Yelan-Li." She said, with a sigh she extended her hand, "My names Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." She said, seeing Eriol's eyes widen considerably, "Kinomoto?"

Sakura nodded, "that's right..."

* * *

"I've never seen him this desperate for blood before" Tomoyo spoke. Meilin rolled her eyes, "Li is a glutton, when he finds something he likes it's not likely for him to let go, no matter what anyone says."Meilin spoke, her fingers playing with Tomoyo's hair.

"I know that Li is like that, I mean, I've just never seen him this dead set on drinking from one person before. He always tried to avoid taking human blood." Tomoyo spoke, her head on Meilin's lap, Meilin nodded in agreement. "Maybe he's attracted to her." Meilin suggested.

"How? Li's very cruel toward her, it's as if he only wants to make her suffer."

Meilin sighed, "You know how Li is, he's all backwards with his emotions." Tomoyo shook her head, "I'm beginning to think he doesn't have any emotions..." She said in a saddened tone, Meilin pet her gently, "don't feel so bad, you're too new to feel like this just yet." She spoke trying to make Tomoyo feel better, "I'm starting to think he doesn't love me at all."

"That's ridiculous!" Meilin said, "He told me... that he didn't love me." Tomoyo told Meilin-Li, effectively making Meilin's mouth shut. "I don't understand why he turned me, why he did what he did if he was just going to toss me aside in the end when something hat peaked his interest slightly more than me came along." She said leaning back down on Meilin's lap, all Meilin could do was pet her, she had nothing to say.

"How did you like my pets blood?" Meilin asked, changing the subject, Tomoyo felt herself blush. "Your pet is very sexy." She said in compliment, Meilin felt a shiver of contentment run through her, "Oh I know, he doesn't taste very good since he's severely malnourished, but he sure is pretty."

Both girls giggled in agreement.

* * *

"Stories?" Sakura asked getting a warm cloth and putting on Eriol's wounds, he only was so skinny... "Yes, your last name belonged to a woman, she was an elf." He spoke his eyes tracing her features, "She had ears like your as well." He spoke motioning her small pointy ears. Sakura's face flamed and she reached up to pet her ears, "Yes, the Mistress teases me about them once and a while." She spoke almost in shame.

"I think they're pretty." Eriol said in an as a matter of fact tone. Sakura lowered her hand and smiled to him, "Thank you." She said gingerly as she continued to tend after the bite marks on his neck. "Don't bother, " Eriol said waving off her hands, "They wont stay healed for long, Meilin Li always likes to keep the wounds open, she says I smell good when I'm weak."

Sakura felt her brows furrow, "That's horrible." She said, then stood up. "Wait right here, I'm going to get you some soup." She said getting up, careful not to faint or fall over, she felt the considerable amount of blood gone from her, her stomach growled. She turned to Eriol hoping he didn't hear it.

She came to see his smile, it was odd, she rarely saw anyone smile in this place, so when she did there was almost something magical about it. She blushed again in reaction to this, "I see you're hungry too." He spoke making her blush turn if possible, a darker shade of red. "I'll be right back." She said turning and heading out the door, making sure to close it behind her.

When she turned around to head down the hall, she smacked against something hard and soft but very cold, all at the same time. Arms wrapped around her, muffling her surprised scream. It was Li, she realized. She felt herself wanting to scream but he crushed her to him tighter, "Shut the fuck up, I wont feed on you." He said, almost in difficulty.

Sakura pushed up against him weakly, "You don't have to hold me then, let go of me." She said calmly, he let her go slowly but not completely, "I just came to apologize." He said bluntly, making her blink and look up to him. She then noticed that her face and his face was very close, she felt her fear turn to something odd, was she blushing? Was she seriously blushing? A part of her started yelling at herself for feeling this way about someone who had been hunting her ruthlessly for the past week, how _stupid_ she felt.

"You want to apologize..." She said, regaining herself, disbelief in her voice. "If you were gonna be sorry, you shouldn't of done any of that in the first place." She told him, becoming angry.

She saw him smile, SMILE!?** How dare he**!

"Well fortunately _I'm_ not sorry, but mother made me promise not to touch you anymore." He said his grin becoming wider as her face turned angrier, "So don't worry, I wont feed on you any time soon." He told her. Sakura felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest as she pushed away from him and began to walk away from him.

She felt a chill when he began to follow her, she turned around immediately, " Stop it!" She shouted, "Stop what?" Li asked, his grin never leaving his features, it was creepy. She shook her head, her arms crossing over on her chest as she backed away from him, "F-following me..." she finally said.

He was at her side again before she could blink, didn't touch her, but she could feel his lips very close to her ear. "Mother _also_ made me promise that I would have to look after you, make sure nobody _else_ feeds on you." He spoke.

_Oh shit.._ She thought feeling like she was going to faint, pulling herself together and turned to him, thinking of anything clever she could say, or anything she could do to defend herself, all she mustered up was a stomp on the floor and, "FINE!"

Li felt a bubble of laughter erupt slightly as he watched her stomp/run away from him. He followed on, her smell was interesting, he had to admit. Even though she was still just a little child she had a lot of energy, he still felt quite full from his last feed on her, he was hoping it would tide him over until tomorrow, he had to hunt again, and soon.

He didn't even notice Eriol looking at them from the side of the door way...


	6. Day Time

**Rays of Midnight**

Day-Time

"I have to go now, are you sure you'll be fine with Eriol?" Kero spoke, his tail waving back and forth, Sakura hugged him tightly and smiled, "Yes i'll be fine, this will give me a change to prepare for Tomoyo-kun's ceremony." She said in mild excitement, half tired.

"You better go before the sun turns you into a potato chip." Eriol said in his usual hollow tone, Kero narrowed his eyes and left, reluctantly. He jumped down and quickly dug under the soil of the Li cemetery, she had colorfully added flowers to Keros tomb stone, making sure she changed his flowers every day.

"You love him very much." Eriol said, Sakura turned and nodded. "Do you think he'll have a good rest?" She asked Eriol making him give her a face, "What?" Sakura asked, "Vampires don't sleep." He said turning around and walking off, Sakura followed after him, the cement graveyard had only a few holes in them where the vampires would come out of in the 'mornings' of their night, Sakura noticed it happen around the same time that Sakura came around.

Sakura then looked out beyond the yard, seeing the door there, it lay ajar, she heard the sounds of the outside. "Would you like ot go for a walk?" He asked seeing her hesitancy, Sakura immediately shook her head. "Why not?" He asked, "The Mistress says that I can't leave the castle."

Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He said then looked around, the sun was slowly beginning to rise, parts of it creeping up and slowly chasing away the shadows. Sakura loved the sun rise, she felt it inside of her as life springing up further and further, she smiled slightly without knowing.

"Come take a walk with me?" Eriol spoke backing away from her, reaching his hand to her, back walking toward the open door. "I promise I wont tell." He said, she noticed his features unchanging but there, somewhere she noticed a certain warmth to him that wasn't menacing or crazy, he was a gentle human being. "One condition." She spoke seeing him nod in agreement, "and what might that be?"

"You have to eat something." She told him seeing his smile lower slightly, "I guess I shall have to make an exception. Now come on." He said coaxing her out further. Excitedly she followed him out, the sunlight was slowly getting stronger and stronger, her body felt like it was being rejuvenated slowly, like a gradual recharge.

Walking out further she noticed the difference in the colors from the castle. Everything in there seemed to have a bevy solid, solitary and hollow colors, but here, she noticed the lively flowers in the garden, noticed the unfamiliar sounds that tickled her ear. She felt the need to stretch and she did, her body aching but calming down at the same time. "So tell me." He asked seeing her glow from the rapture of stepping outside of the stone castle, "how did you and Yelan come to the Master/ pet agreement?" he asked seeing Sakura turn to him confused, "what do you mean?" She asked seeing Eriol look away and smile, as if laughing from a joke.

"Well, the ownership can't be something claimed, they can't claim you. You can either offer yourself to them and they accept, or you are offered as a gift by your parents." He spoke and looked up seeing the sun fully rise, making it more evident that Sakuras glow was actually a glow. "It could be something else," he said, Sakura sighed and thought about it for a moment, "Well I suppose that Yelan-li took me in, when she was weakening from lack of blood since she could not go out and hunt, I offered my blood to her when I was a child. She took it.. so I guess thats how it is." She spoke seeing Eriol pull up his sleeve, she noticed his bony arms.

"You should really eat something." Sakura spoke touching his hands, and then noticed something dark, "No you dolt. Look here." He said pointing the dark spot on his arm, "What is that?" She asked fingering it, "It's Meilins mark, her ownership to me." He said nonchalantly, "I offered myself to her, since at the time I was deeply in love with her."

Sakura gasped making him turn to her, "In love?" She asked interested suddenly, He smiled, "It was a very long time ago." He spoke and looked away, "Before I realized what monsters Vampires are."

"You're wrong." She spoke cutting him off, "Vampires aren't monsters." She said defiantly, making Eriol turn to her in an almost shocked stare, "After they have treated us you are willing to consider them civil?" he asked his voice slightly rising in anger, making Sakura flinch slightly. "I'm just saying that not all vampires are evil... Tomoyo-kun is really kind to me, and so is Kero-chan." She spoke her head lowering slightly, "Tomoyo?" Eriol asked half interested, or at least trying to seem that way.

"The pretty one?" He asked, making Sakura giggle, "They're all pretty."

"Oh nono, not all of them." He said, "But you call Meilin-Li pretty." Sakura mentioned earning a disgusted scoff from him, "I lie." Sakura felt herself laugh slightly, there it was again, that glow.

He made an effort to ignore it, " Tomoyo-san could be an acceptance to the monster thing-"

"And Kero-chan." Sakura interrupted, making Eriol smile, "And Kero..-chan." They continued to walk down the stone steps, coming closer and closer to the soil, Sakuras attention kept being taken away toward the soil, the ground, the grass, the trees the rocks, everything seemed fascinating. "Do you hear that?" She asked closing her eyes slightly, Eriol blinked in confusion.

"Hear what?" Eriol asked seeing her walk ahead, " THAT." She said, her smile wide as she pointed to the sky, he noticed the wind blowing slightly more on her end, as if it was a concentrated amount just focusing on her. "Sakura?" he asked looked at her, her eyes were closed, her skin was glowing, was she happy?

He noticed her feet step closer to the soil, and then suddenly, it was lifted. Her toes not touching the soil, blinking her eyes open she looked down, trying to move. "This is exactly what happened the night Li caught me!" Sakura shouted looking down, excited and slightly frightened. "Sakura... come down here, what if you keep floating up!"

"Dont' be silly." A voice said coming from behind them, both turned to the owner quickly, "W-Wei!" Sakura shouted trying to run away from the ground and back on to the stone cement. But no luck, she just stayed there, suspended. Wei merely stood there, crossing his arms after the first 30-seconds, waiting when she'd stop wiggling around trying to reach the stone floor.

Eriol laughed slightly seeing her attempts all fall in vain as the finally stood limp, giving out a defeated and tired sigh. "I'm sorry I came outside Wei, please don't tell the Mistress?" She begged putting both her hands together in a small prayer to Wei. Wei smiled his mustachy grin and shook his head, "You dont' have to worry about me saying anything to the Lady young one." He told her reaching a hand to her which she took gratefully. He pulled her out and her feet gently landed on the stone floor once more. She then noticed something odd, a type of sad energy rattled on the side of her minds eyes, turning in that direction she noticed the trees and bushed rattling with the sudden gust of wind.

"What is it Sakura?" Wei asked noticing her confusion, "N-no... it's nothing." She said trying to ignore that odd sinking feeling in her gut, the sun felt amazing, everything about being outside did, she felt like she could breathe, she wanted to go in those woods, and for some reason, she felt it. Everything around her, the bushes and the leaves, and it somehow felt sad, sad and... lonely.

Walking back inside she watched Wei closing the door, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. When it closed, she had never known this feeling before, but it felt like she was in a cage, a giant, lifeless stone cage. She felt Wei touch her cheek slightly, making her flinch out of her trance, "Are you all right Sakura?" He asked in worry.

Sakura immediately smiled back, "O-Of course Wei! Why would you ask such a thing?" She said and then blinked again feeling something moist trail down her face, touching it she blinked in further confusion..._ Am I crying?_

Shaking it off quickly she ran passed Wei and took hold of Eriols hand, "Come on, I'm going to feed you." She said pulling him hard, jolting him forward.

* * *

"I was wondering if you'd be ok with it, If I was able to share ownership with Meilin." She said in a small voice. Syaoran sighed and turned over, "Why would I care?" He barked at her trying to shut her up, he wanted to think in peace.

"Well you and I are betrothed, and you know that once we marry we can't have any pets.. just random feeding. I just wanted to know if it was ok.. to go out of tradition a little." Tomoyo spoke lightly scratching her temple, she had curled up around his back immediately after he turned away from her, as if his cold movements no longer affected her or hurt her feelings.

"Do whatever you want." He said earning an excited squeal from her. "One condition though..." He told her suddenly getting an idea, "Whatever!" She said hugging him tightly, too exited to care, "I want to have Sakura as my pet."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you catching cold?" Eriol asked Sakura, she quickly shook her head and went to wash her hands, she was currently chopping carrots. "I don't even feel sick.."

"I told you not to move around so much right after a feeding." He scolded, for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of the food. Sakura was very diligent in making the liver soup, and as much as he hated liver, the meal looked amazing. She was gathering plates and putting in rice and pieces of cooked fish, she was also busying herself with adding all sorts of veggies to the pot of boiling water, the smells consumed the kitchen and made Eriols stomach cry.

"Why don't you eat?" She asked putting down some rice for the time being, Eriol looked at it in disbelief, as if he was afriad if he'd reach for it, it would dissipate in a poof of smoke. "Meilin is always telling me on how I ate too much." He said looking up at the stone ceiling, avoiding the rice, "She said that a glutton's blood tastes is far more disgusting than malnutrition blood."

Sakura tsked at this, "Thats complete nonsense, you were probably just eating the wrong foods." She told him him putting some of the buttered fish with the rice and pushed it farther to him, eying him until he had to look down. "Eat or I'll make you eat." She told him in an almost angry voice.

Eriol swallowed feeling his mouth salivate, his eyes looking at the food. Sakura gave a sigh and picked up the chop sticks, expertly putting them in the food and getting a nice steamy bit, then she put it against his lips, Eriol gasped from the smell of it. In that moment she put the food in his mouth. She noticed his expression change, he slowly closed his mouth and chewed, closing his eyes. His breathing elevated, she noticed his chest heave, almost as if he was having a panic attack. "So?" She said after he had opened his eyes, fishing for compliments.

"It's delicious." He managed, then finally she handed him the chopsticks and pushed the plate forward, "Think you can handle it?" She asked with a serious look, her eyes smiling. Eriol nodded eagerly and took them, she had never seem someone eat like that before. He was so hungry...

"If she's so worried about you tasting bad from the foods you eat you can just eat what I eat." Sakura said stirring the soup slightly, it was starting to thicken in consistency, "Meiling wouldn't approve." Eriol spoke between mouthful's of rice, Sakura giggled serving him more. "I'll ask her tonight, I'm sure she'll approve when she tastes the difference in your blood." She said in a smile. To this he smiled back, Sakura was a very kind girl.

* * *

"What is it with you and that girl?" Meilin asked almost angry putting her hands on her hips. Syaoran shrugged not answering her, Meilin tsked in exasperation. She looked to Tomoyos withered form, she became possibly more angry, "You can't marry Tomoyo if you pick a bride, you know that." Meilin said sharply.

"Tomoyo would have Eriol aswel-"

"It's not the same!" Meilin Barked angrily, "Eriol is a male, Sakura is a female and you are a male, and you'd be drinking from her exclusively." She said in a dangerous tone, "Which would mean your mark on her would appear eventually."

"I wouldn't mark her, she belongs to my mother." He said looking away, "Your mother hasn't fed on her since your arrival." Meilin spoke with a wave of her hand, "Because of _you_."

"Enough."

Everyone quieted down. It was Yelan-Li, the Lady of the house. As she stepped in Syaoran felt a small pang of guilt as he noticed his mother, she looked deathly ill, malnourished. Her skin as a possible uneven pale, small deep dark circles began to form under her eyes, her lips were split at random parts. "I refuse your joint ownership. Sakura belongs to me and you will only guard her, because I order it." She told him, and then faced toward Tomoyo and Meilin. "You and her may have the joint ownership with Eriol-san, but he must become more nourished." She ordered, "His malnourished stench dizzies me."

Meilin blushed a red scarlet red and nodded quickly, "I'll see he's fed immediately." She spoke seeing Yelan smile and reach a hand to pet her pretty face. "No need, my ward should be attending his deficit as we speak." She said seeing surprised faces. "How do you-"

"Sakura is a soft hearted child." Kero spoke perching idly on Yelans shoulders, His nails digging into Yelans shoulder for support. Yelan didn't seem to mind this at all, "She's probably sharing her meal with him right now."

Syaoran grunted in annoyance, Yelan lifted a perfectly shaped eye brow. "Do you have any complains my son?" She asked almost menacing, Syaoran quickly shook his head with a sober expression, "No..." He said and then walked to Tomoyo, wrapping a stiff arm over her and pulling her close to him. She blinked and immediately warmed up to him , happy for his actions. Nuzzle into the crook of his neck she failed to see his unchanging pensive expression, lifeless.

Meilin frowned at this, Yelan smiled and reached a hand to pet Kero's small face.

Syaoran felt himself sigh and look toward the cat. He couldn't seem to get the face of hers out of his head, her small frame, her funny ears. It made him uncomfortable, and angry. He wanted to be by her again, he wanted her smell which was slowly fading from his clothes...


	7. Shhh

Rays of Midnight

Shhh

Sakura was running down the candle lit hallways, the sun started to set. She wanted to see it, she wanted to say goodbye to the beautiful sun before it set completely over the horizon. She tripped slightly almost falling if she didn't widen her strides, Eriol following behind her, "Why are we running?" He almost shouted but following her anyway.

"I need to say good bye!" She shouted behind her climbing the stairs, she felt her legs burn slightly as she kept jumping the stairs three at a time, almost reaching the top, she boomed into the highest room, reaching over to open the window. Opening them she saw it, over the horizon, the sun. It was almost gone, a red glazing tip setting. Eriol noticed everything in the room look as if it was fire because of the was the light reflected over everything.

And then it was gone, only to be replaced with the flare of candles and the cold gust of darkness. Eriol noticed the atmosphere in the room change at a drastic pace, and then it started. That creeping feeling that set in when the sun did, almost a sick nauseating feeling. He felt light headed from the run.

"You smell amazing." A voice spoke, both turning to look and see who was at the door way. It was Meilin, Tomoyo smiling at her side. The girls looked like models, their long hair flowing and framing their perfectly pale bodies. Sakura blinked noticing how they didn't even look at her, completely focused on Eriol, "Um.." Eriol fidgetted slightly, his eyes wide slightly as Tomoyo reached to trace a hand over his chest. His breathing became uneven, "H-hello.. T-Tomoyo-kun." He said with difficulty earning a giggle from her.

Sakura gulped and stepped forward, "I fed him a full meal today." Sakura spoke, making both girls turn sharply toward her, Sakura stilled suddenly, She felt their influence on her. Were they angry with her? She gulped and bowed low, avoiding eye contact, keeping formalities to a max.

Tomoyo's eyes softened, Eriol noticed. As if any anger she felt toward her dissipate when Sakura showed the respect she did toward the girls. "I can't stay mad at you." Tomoyo spoke letting her hands on Eriol drop as she walked toward Sakura, wrapping her in a tight hug. Sakura blushed, clearly looking flustered, "I-I'm sorry if I made you angry." Sakura said not understanding why she was apologizing, but knew that she had to, somehow.

Tomoyo smiled and lightly kissed her, a sign of affection.

"_Kissing?_"

Everyone in the room turned to see Syaoran leaning in the doorway, his form stiff, his gaze fixed on the pretty elf that Tomoyo was draped over. Sakura blushed and hid behind Tomoyo, "What are you doing here?" Sakura said completely avoiding his gaze, she even looked away from the silhouette that was produced from his shadow. She leaned her face into Tomoyo's back.

Sakura stiffened suddenly, as if sensing something that took all of them a few seconds to recognize. Sakura's eyes had changed, it was then that Eriol noticed what he had confused for a birthmark on Sakura's neck, a little bit higher and covered by the little bit of hair dangling down on her upper mid neck. He studied it from his place on the window, he felt goose bumps rise on his arms as he noticed her body stiffen and then as if without any conscious thought, brushed passed Tomoyo.

It was at this moment when Syaoran noticed Sakura's eyes. Wide and and black, as if she was completely under an influence so strong. Her pupils were huge, covering her beautiful green eyes, it was then that he felt it. Turning around he saw his mother, standing there, if he wasn't so well composed he would have jumped in surprise. He didn't even sense her come in.

"Mistress..." She said while she continued her slow steady pace toward Yelan, "You look so hungry." She said in Eriol's dead tone, Syaoran lifted an eye brow and turned to his mother, he noticed her eyes fixed on her so profoundly, it's as if nothing else in this world existed. And perhaps it didn't in her state of hunger, refusing to feed on anything else but her pet,her _property_. Syaoran realized just how completely this creature did belong to his mother, so much that something inside him bubbled. Anger?... no, he knew that emotion far too well to confuse it with this new feeling.

Tomoyo noticed his look of confusion when she walked right passed him, as if he wasn't even there, after all the awkwardness that she had shown him, just to walk directly passed him.

"Why are you charming her?" Syaoran asked. Yelan looked to her son and smiled the creepiest smile that he had ever seen, he hardly recognized her then, she looked like a corpse with skin, so thin, wrapped around dry wrinkled skin, deep eyes that were almost fading in darkness, cheeks that looked sucked in. She looked starved.

"Her blood tastes better when I take her by surprise." Yelan spoke her tone endearing when she reached to Sakura, she moved into her embrace with no expression, taking her hand and leading her to the large bed that was taking one side of the room, he couldn't help but just stare in complete astonishment.

He watched as Sakura smiled as she gently wrapped Yelan in the blanket and crawled on top of it, as if preparing her to rest. He was sure she was going to walk away until he saw her climb over getting into an intimate position on top of the women that gave birth to him. He felt himself breathe in a sharp breath when she produced herself to Yelan li, waiting for his mother to merely lean down and take a bite.

Eriol noticed that once she was in that position, Sakuras eyes turned back to their normal green. For an instant, Sakura flinched awake, as if waking up from an unsuspecting day dream, blinking a few times when she was about to readjust herself, not knowing where or what she was doing, Yelan Li bit into her so ferociously that he saw everyone in the room flinch, followed by Sakuras silent scream.

The smell of blood filled the room. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Li flinched away form the smell, Eriol noticed their teeth showing, her forms curling up from the difficulty of the control they had to use, he noted the restraint everyone was using as he watched Yelan feed on his new friend. Every time Sakura made an attempt to relax Yelan would not allow it, making a violent shake, wounding her further, drinking more blood.

Syaoran felt his mouth water as he watched his mother feed on Ying Fa. He noticed Ying Fa's body, he felt her energy, vibrant and pink but the further that Yelan fed on her he saw that her energy was fading from a pinkish gold to a duller shade of silver and from then on a fading glow, from there Li realized this feeling, _Jealousy?_ ….. _JEALOUSY_?

Preposterous.

"Your going to kill her." He said with no emotion.

"Shut u-...up."

He turned to the creature his mother was feeding on. Meilins mouth opened in surprise, she still had enough energy to talk?! Sakura closed one eyes in pain, trying to stay as still as possible, she moved her eyes toward him, tear of pain flowing freely from her eyes. "It's your fault she's so hungry." She accused, being shaken harder this time, a small yelp of pain leaked out of her as Syaoran felt himself involuntarily take a step toward her, his eyes showing an odd emotion that Sakura noticed.

"Mother, you are going to kill her." Syaoran spoke, completely ignoring Sakura. "I think Li might be right.." Tomoyo chimed in, her voice filled with worry, "Her life force feels-"

Yelan Li bit down harder making Sakura yell out any noise that was coming from either of them. Her look was completely possessing, Meilin understood the second she stepped in the room. She then turned after what seemed like an hour of silence within the second of the scream. "Lets leave her to feed in peace." She said suddenly, she noticed the hesitation in both of them and turned to match their shocked faces. "It's rude to watch others eat." She said suddenly, her tone hard.

Syaoran realized suddenly that he had never seen his mother feed, he also noticed that he was slowly getting closer to their feeding. He was the first out of the room, Tomoyo hurried out behind him. Eriol walked out slowly reluctant.

Yelans eyes travel to Meilin.

Meilin felt herself sigh out of habit and bowed in respect and apology, and then she was gone. All the while Yelan never stopped feeding, her mouth never detached from Sakuras neck....

* * *

Eriol had found his way back to the kitchen without himself noticing that he had a destination to the direction he was walking. He noticed the soup on the kitchens stove and instantly remembered the conversation he had with Sakura earlier. He felt furry bubble in him as she simply stopped and stared, he had never seen anything like what he witnessed in that room.

Was it always like that? Always without knowing? The surprise, the pain? Did she always have that shocked expression....

Eriol reached up to wipe the tears that were slowly forming in his eyes angrily. It was her decision, she chose to be with someone like Yelan for an eternity....... right? He couldn't help but feel frustrated for Sakura, to feel anguish, and now more than ever he wanted to go to her and hug her, to clean that horrible wound the way that she had helped him. She was so kind... why couldn't Yelan just feed on her quickly and release her?

"Humans taste better when they're under a strong element of emotion."

Eriol spun around quickly finding the voice that was talking to him. _How did you.._ Eriols eyes widened as he watched Tomoyo look to him, she walked passed the door toward him, he almost forgot how breathtaking beautiful she was. He sighed realizing that her kind would always have that dangerous attraction to their prey. Like a Venus fly trap to a fly.

He blinked noticing his thoughts stay as they were, judgmental. He also then realized that if this was the case she wasn't forcing any type of influence on him, it surprised him. She let him think freely to himself, unlike Meilin that kept him constantly under her control.

"You aren't charming me." He said in a voice that didn't sound hollow, even to him. It was surprised.

She gave him a sheepish smile, " I'm still too young to know any of the tricks." She confessed looking to him, her arms folded behind her, he stilled realizing that she was simply there to talk to him, not to feed, not to boast or to harass, simply to talk.

"Are you all right?" She asked innocently, her big beautiful eyes blinking in confusion. He felt himself blush profusely and shake his head, "No... no.. i'm quite all right." He said feeling suddenly foolish, turned his head to the side he realized his neck was still in a great deal of pain.

Tomoyo noticed his flinch. She walked to him and lightly touched his neck curiously, making Eriol freeze. "Does it hurt?" She asked not seeming to notice his sudden stiffness. She leaned in and ran her tongue over his bruised wound, the skin around his neck sealing up almost instantly.

Eriol blinked, his face flaming from the sudden closeness. He fidgeted with his hands not knowing where to put them, awkwardly letting them rest on his sides. He then realised his lack of pain, and his sudden rejuvenation in energy.

He reached to his neck to touch his now fully healed wound. "You.. _healed_ it? He asked in confusion. Their eyes met briefly, but Tomoyo shrugged it off looking away, "Li-kun told me it's a special gift I have." She said pointing to her wrists, "Apparently in my former life before my rebirth I was a very spiritual person, so I developed an ability to heal people through my..." She struggled to find the words, "actions."

He seemed satisfied with her answer but said nothing else to this, she tilted her head from his lack of response. They looked at each other again, Eriol noticed something in her eyes that didn't make him feel threatened, it was as if she had not learned how to act completely like them yet, she was very emotionally responsive, very aware of his emotions and worried.

"You have to forgive Tomoyo." Meilin said appearing behind Tomoyo, Eriol felt himself become annoyed. "She still has those human tendencies." Meilin said rubbing Tomoyo's shoulders. Eriol noticed Tomoyos blank expression, she then turned to Meilin, "I don't think there's anything wrong with showing your emotions." Tomoyo said suddenly, Eriol lifted an eye brow.

Meilins eyes flashed to Eriol then to her new partner and shook her head. "I'd like not to discuss these things in front of our pet." She spoke.

Eriol jumped, "Wait _What_!?" Eriol said completely losing his cool, "When did this happen?" He asked seeing Meilin's blank expression. "What?"

Eriol pointed to Tomoyo then then motioned himself and Meilin in one circle." _THIS_" he said in a demanding tone, he noticed Tomoyo's eyes knitt together, "Do you not... approve Eriol-kun?" She said he could see her eyes watering, Eriol then began to panic his blush revealing, "No-nono that's not what I meant I do-"

He stopped himself. "Then there's nothing to discuss, you now have two Masters."

Quickly becoming frustrated with himself and the smug look on Meilins face he turned away, beginning to walk off not finishing his sentence.

* * *

Yelan-li, her features finally returning to normal. Her skin finally recapturing that attractive glow that she had somehow lost in the process of abstaining from the feed on her ward. She she released her, Sakura fell back, slumped and breathing erratically. Her eyes too tired to look anywhere else but straight ahead.

"Leave me." Yelan Li said avoiding the poor limp thing on her bed. Sakura visibly struggled to move.

"My apologies....Lady Yelan... but.." She looked to her a single tear gliding down the side of her eye. "I don't have the strength-" She stopped seeing her look on her ward, "Then find the strength."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and then lifted her arms. Yelan Li could tell that she had no feeling in her finger tips, or most of her body, she noticed her breathing deepen. Sakura was surprised at herself for getting as far as pushing herself off the bed, slumping over the the edge with difficulty, then suddenly she went limp, falling through the air and off the edge of the bed. Yelan-Li's meddling son appeared in half a blink of an eye, catching her before her jaw clashed against the stone floor.

"Take her, I wish to rest." Yelan Li said leaning on her hands, almost in a girlish position. Li noticed her skin back to it's normal _lively_ features, she glowed, he smelled Sakuras blood on her, and he could of sworn he felt something close to jealousy. Forgetting about it and concentrating on not accidentally hurting his mothers possession when he lifted her up into his arms. She hung limply from him, he could hardly hear anything resonating from her, he would actually have to strain to hear. "You went too hard on her."

Yelan sighed and looked to her son, "And it's all your fault for feeding when she's rightfully mine. If it bothered you so much, then you now know what to do to avoid this casualty again." She said in a slightly angry note. He closed his mouth tightly, his jaw flexing slightly as he turned and left the room with her in his arms, carefully shutting the door behind him, and he was off in a flash.

Sakura couldn't really feel the wind on her face, but the sudden change in the atmosphere was something strange to her closed eyes. She immediately felt it, the moon playing on her skin, the surrounding woods, the wind sounded almost as if it was worried, the trees ruffling their leaves in alarm, the bushes and in general every noise seemed to sound eager to have her back.

Li knew the smell on her skin. _Sunlight_. It had been a very long time since he had, and he knew that his mother was furious with her because of it, instead of telling her he punished her in a different way.

"Thank you." She managed to say, opening her eyes to notice his shocked expression. "Do you know where you are?" He asked her setting her down carefully. Her skin touched the floor, "I don't care.." She said her arms falling limply, touching the dirt. It felt different from the bits of grain that found their ways inside of the castle stone floor from the usual hunts that Yelan use to make before Li came.

Li saw the energy from the woods, it's as if everything in his eyes emitted a different type of energy. And this energy reacted with her in such a way, it made him instantly curious. "So what are you exactly." He asked her when he noticed her begin to drift in and out of consciousness. "I don't know.." She said reaching up to one of the trees right above them, he felt the little bit of energy twist and turn inside of her, beckoning the tree to bend. As if by reaching, he noticed one of the tree branches lean down slowly gracefully wrapping around her extended finger, then her arm and pulling her up out of his embrace.

The energy didn't seem menacing, it was almost filled with worry. He allowed it.

She curled into it. Other pieces flowing to her and wrapping around her in a security blanket. "Your an elf." He said for the first time, his reactions genuine. The tree itself began to wither slightly, the bark beginning to grow drier and drier as Sakura seemed to gain more conscious reactions, her fingers clinging to the bark that was all wrapped around the bottom half of her body, he saw her tears, regret riding her features. "I'm sorry." She said her eyes traveling to the tree that was slowly dying in her touch.

Li saw the life energy of the tree deplete suddenly, the tree itself being completely carried off by the wind in ash particles, and then it was gone. When she was released her feet didn't touch the floor, and there she was, reeking of life again, not as strong as she smelled before his mother fed, but still.

She caught him staring. "Why didn't you let me fall?" Sakura asked him, and he was instantly back to his old self. Angry, guarded. "You looked pathetic."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest in hurt confusion. "That doesn't validate anything." She spoke looking away from him. He sighed in frustration and looked to her, "I'm suppose to protect you." He said in a forced tone, "That means you can't hurt yourself more than you need to."

"Why did you bring me out here then?" Her hand waved, motioning the woods she was currently in, ignoring the hurt that suddenly surrounded her senses. "You like the outside."

She blinked.

He looked away, "I thought being here would make you feel better."

"ah.." He turned to see her face completely pink, "Thank you." She said finally, he nodded and then extended his hand toward her. She visibly flinched back, cautious again. "Lets get back." It sounded like an order.

She felt panic rise, the wind which had gone still, began flowing again. Everything in the woods rattling violently, "C-can I..." He turned to her stuttering awkwardly pulling her hair back from covering her eyes, his eyes on her mouth. She blushed harder, "Do you think we can stay here a little longer?" She said quickly.

His expression didn't change, instead he turned, back to he, and found a place under a tree.

He sat there, without a word. He looked to her pretty face, noticing the shocked expression.

"When I tell you... we leave." He said in a tone difficult for her to make out, she felt herself relaxing slightly when he got comfortable. "I..." She didn't know what to say, uptil now he was this mean and angry person, especially toward her, she guessed it was because his lover and her had the same name. He was looking at her again, she realized that he never stopped looking at her, but it didn't make her uneasy, not right now, she felt at ease somehow. Being here, outside, even if it had to be with him of all people.

It was the first time he saw her smile. It bothered him a great deal because he couldn't look away, because he had to hold himself back from getting up and touching her. It bothered him especially because he wanted to do whatever it took to see that smiling face again. He broke his gaze on her, almost angrily, causing her smile to fade and her expression to go back to a confused one.

She quickly got over it and turned to the woods. A new thrill of freedom enveloped her as she reached her hands to the sky. "Its different at night." She felt herself say, "I can still feel everything." She said closing her eyes, "But it's... not as lively as it is during the day. Sleepy sort of." She said turning to Li, he hadn't moved from his sitting spot under the tree. He was looking at her, not saying a word.

Nervously she looked away, "So..." She started.

"How did Mistress Yelan, become...what she is?" She said avoiding the word. She turned again to see Syaorans wolfish, " A vampire?" He asked, she flinched from the word but nodded all the same. "She fell in love."

"Didn't she tell you her story? I notice that you two never really share any type of conversation." He said remembering her enchantment when it happened. His eyes shooting to her neck which was only now a badly disfigured bruise. Her hands jumped up to touch it instantly, covering it and half flinching at the same time. "You dont' have to worry." He told her.

"I'm not going to feed on you."

Sakura nodded, reluctantly letting the hand covering her neck to drop. "So how are you doing that?" He asked motioning her feet, trying to keep her talking. She shook her head, her expression blank, "I have no idea. When I came out for the first time it happened as well, i'm not exactly sure how or why my body reacts to this." She said.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Her eyes shot to him, twinkling slightly. "Really?"

He was almost envious. Her facial reactions to whatever he said would always be there. If she was happy or sad, surprised or scared, her eyes would never lie. It was a quality about Yelans ward that he liked, aside from her smell, the way her skin glowed when she was healthy, or how it radiated when she was happy. "Yes."

He saw her struggle to move forward. Her flustered blush turned more furious when he extended his hand out to her. An open suggestion.

Blinking she looked at him, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked slowly, eying his outstretched hand.

He never once stopped looking at her face, her reactions fascinated him, and when he was around her he noticed that he couldn't hold back his curiosity. It was also much easier to get closer to her if he was a little more patient. He realized that she had not once tried to run from him tonight, and he also noticed that it was from his choice of words. It would be very difficult not to tease her, since he did greatly get a sick type of pleasure from watching her cry and yell at him.

"I'm not being nice." He almost rolled his eyes, realizing his train of thought. He was like a little boy that liked to torture the object of his affection. After a few very patient minutes Sakura finally, timidly reached to lightly touch his hand.

Her palms were warm, and so very soft.

"So... how exactly did you.. become a … a.."

"Vampire." He said completing her sentence. She could only nod. "You don't have to tell me..." She said suddenly before he was about to speak, "I know that you don't like me very much. A-and I know that you're only doing this because My mistress ordered you to do it."

"I feel in love with a girl." He said completely ignoring her statements. "Her name was Sakura..." He said looking at her, no longer feeling that strange anger anymore. "What was she like?" Sakura pressed, " She was..."

He struggled to find the right words. " One of those people that made you want to be around them," his eyes broke their gaze on her and he looked up, his pace was slow and steady as he gently pulled her through the woods, her feet never touching the floor. "She was very beautiful."

Sakura hardly heard Syaorans words, but heard them clearly at the same time. She had so many questions about him, his lover, about Tomoyo about everyone. How they came to be what they are, the abilities they have, and for some odd reason his suddenly transition from his scary hardness to this, controlled body guard allowed it. She didn't know how it happened, but she didn't really mind it too much.

_You are so stupid._ She lightly pointed out at herself, trying to memorize the cold texture of his fingers. Surprisingly soft, "What about you?" He told her, she noticed the difficulty it took him to not be angry with her. This was hard for him, to talk.

"What about me?" She asked him, gentle.

"What made you decide to be with my mother?" He asked again, his tone slightly annoyed, seems like he hated rephrasing or repeating himself more than once. "I don't really remember." She said, "Actually, all I really remember is.. just being here. I never really questioned my existence in the household, simply that Mistress Yelan needs me, and I can do something to make her feel more comfortable. So I stay."

"Haven't you ever thought about running away?"

That sounded dangerous.

"No." She said, her tone almost sounded stern, very quick. She was getting nervous.

The there it was again, the reality of the situation. She was outside, where she had never been, and it was all thanks to this odd creature of the night. Syaoran caught her looking at him, she didn't look away, her look was always curious.

"What?"

"Why did you feed on me before?" She asked.

He visibly stiffened. It was hard enough not feeding on her now, her smell was getting stronger with every pace. It was a little easier now since the wind was brushing away waves of her smell, but still, it was still difficult. "Your smell." He said tightly.

She blinked, and then sniffed herself. "Is it bad?"

"No.." He said not understanding her. "It isn't _bad_." She could see him begin to get frustrated. He was very aware of his hunger now. Like a sudden pang of need that began to grow from every part of him. "I think we have to head back." He said with difficulty.

She noticed him become angry suddenly, her eyes knitting together. She wanted to stay longer, she wanted to stay forever in the woods. "I need to hunt now." He said his teeth extending, she noticed his grip on her tighten. "And I can't feed on you so it can't be helped."

Sakura reached over to touch his shoulder with her other hand. He flinched, it was taking a lot of restraint now to grab her and drain her. For once he praised his mother for her strength. "I'm sorry..."

He blinked looking at her in surprise. "Why?"

"You don't like me very much. I'm sorry you have to look after me." She said, shame in her eyes and voice.

This seemed to frustrate him more. "I'm going to take you home now."

She sighed heavily. "Ok..."

She didn't feel scared of him now, at least not s much as she had before. They were very different, Syaoran the one that had come to the household that night and this one, gentle, restraint ridden Syaoran. Her heart beat elevated slightly and she hoped he didn't have the ability to hear it, "You have to hurry up and finish your decorations." Syaoran said breaking her thoughts.

"Decorations?"

"Yes, for my wedding to Tomoyo."

Her face visibly fell. "Oh..." _That's right... that's why he's here. "_I have a favor to ask." His tone sounded suddenly, "What is it?" She asked, "Don't tell Tomoyo I brought you here." He said making her blink again, sudden confusion in her face.

"Why?" She asked, "She's very jealous of you."

_Jealous of me?_ "But... Why!?"

He didn't answer.


	8. Ominous

Rays of Midnight

Ominous

_Wood elves, like any plant based form need the sun to heal themselves. To gain energy, for any type of regeneration. They have certain ceremonies, all oddly centered around dance, to gain more ways for ability, to learn how to talk to the earth._

Sakura watched with fascination as Li and her walked further into the Forrest. She had almost started to look forward to the times when Yelan Li would feed. No matter how weak she'd feel, one visit into the eerie comforting darkness of the woods would always pick her right up.

He felt erratically calmer around her, whenever her health would slowly regain itself he noticed a glow begin to slowly thrum and vibrate inside of her. Then slowly travel through her until it became achingly noticeable on her skin, her eyes even began to glow now. Unfortunately so did his hunger...

* * *

Her touch to his face startled him out of his thoughts, which were once again about her. It's as if she was possessing him slowly. He flinched visibly, "Don't touch me." He said in a harsh tone which no longer seemed to affect her now. She didn't even push or move away, her weightless form hovering a few feet in front of him.

Her eyes moved over his face carefully, she had slowly began to notice that his actions were a lot tougher than he let on. She almost found it cute now, which annoyed him even more, he didn't want to resort to hitting her to make her believe he was serious, even though now the idea of raising a hand to her seemed insane. Which that in itself felt dangerous.

Her stubborn finger moved over his jaw line, he noticed her glow becoming stronger. Li could smell the sunlight in her hair from the days activities, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her pretty face, their eyes didn't meet, it's as if she was looking at him but something else, distant and far away. "Yelan is going to end up punishing you for disobeying her if you keep sneaking out during the day."

Her breathing elevated, he still hadn't shoved her away, or removed her hand. Instead he was standing perfectly still, watching her. "What was she like?" Sakura asked catching him off guard, she'd gotten into the habit of asking him a lot about his dead lover now, he noticed that he couldn't really control his emotions when it came to that subject.

She felt his jaw reflexively tighten and harden under her fingertips. "She was my life." He said cringing away from her, disgust written all over his face. Her feelings were visibly wounded, "I'm sorry." She said, not realizing how close she was to him. "Why were you touching me anyway?"

"Your energy." She said looking at him, "it confuses me a little." Her arms fell away, hanging limply at her sides now.

"I'm dead. I have no energy or life." He said plainly. "That's not true." Sakura said defensively, "You do... it's just a different type of energy." She said, "I'm not sure exactly what it is or how you operate it, but everything is alive in a sense." He heard her say. She was very passionate about life.

He saw her reach for a branch, he could of sworn he saw the branch of the tree bend a bit lower so she could reach it. Her feet elevated slightly.

He noticed everything about her. Her arms, the flow of her hair, her warm lively skin.. which smelled _amazing_. He sighed, frustrated. "How old are you anyway?" He asked. She turned to him with a surprised expression, "16." His eyes widened slightly, "You look like a child."

Her face changed, she looked bothered and pouted. He felt himself involuntarily smile, she despised being called a child. "It's my lineage I guess. Tomoyo and I are about the same age and she looks so much older than me." She said in a sad sigh, "You'll get older." He told her easily, "I'm sure you'll eventually look like a woman."

She didn't respond to him and looked away, angry now. "At least I can age." She told him, "I'll even die one day." She said. Earning an odd noise from him, she looked to see his eyes in a mock expression, "Yes you will." He said, hiding his sudden worry.

He never realized that before. She would die eventually, even if she did come from elfen lineage, even if it would take a thousand years, she was a finite life form, and there for eventually... she would die. Like everything else... like _she_ died. Ying Fa would also die too.

All this attachment turned very real for him at that moment. It hit him, he was slowly getting attached to her, this week that had passed by like a blink he saw the sudden change from abusive to soft touches. He turned away, angry. He had changed.

"That's true." He said, his voice sounded tight, even to him. Sakura sighed and then looked up being distracted by the moon. He saw her close her eyes, her skin glowed brighter now. That's when it started, his hunger hit him so strongly it caused him physical pain, he staggered back, away from her. Clenchng his teeth tightly he thought he would break his jaw bone.

She turned to him seeing his sudden movement. "Whats wrong?" She said reaching to him, He slapped her hand away. Her smell all over his fingers. Instinctively the hand that had slapped her away went to his mouth, he was disgusted with himself for taking it in with a full inhale as he did, but he couldnt' stop himself. Her smell was all over his fingers... he wanted to be all over her.

"I have to go." He said in a hard tone.

She looked confused as she always did. "Did I do something to upset you?" She asked innocently, and indeed she was, "I wont ask about her again." She said sounding truly apologetic, it pissed him off more, he wanted to do so many things to her, perverted thoughts entered his mind so quickly he felt himself gag.

"Yes." He said cooly, then turned. "Now find your way back home. I'm leaving."

"Wait!" She said suddenly reaching to him, He slapped her hand away again. "Don't fucking touch me!" He shouted to her harshly, making her jump. He became possibly angrier when he saw her eyes water, he then left. Without a word and in half the time it took her to blink, he was gone.

"He likes you."

Sakura jumped turning to see Eriol behind her, his face with a usual no show of expression. "He does _not_." Sakura said, a look of horror on her face, part in one because she didn't see him there, another because she could never believe Syaoran would hold any feelings like that for her. He had Tomoyo for goodness sake, why would he look at anyone else? How silly.

Eriol reached and took her hand wordlessly, and began walking back to the mansion. Sakura willingly let herself be dragged off, the rustling of the woods held her back slightly, she always had the saddest of looks on her face when she was separated from the woods.

"Why would you say something as ridiculous as that?" She asked. Eriol shrugged, "Because it's true. He has quickly formed an attachment to you." He said easily, "He _is_ protecting you after all."

"Because Mistress Yelan-Li ordered him to. She also told him to not feed on me, if she hadn't he'd still be doing it."

"But he takes out out to the woods after she feeds. Don't you think that's a little odd after she would rather lock you up then let you go off before he came?" He asked her seeing her mouth shut tight, she had nothing to counter that. Her eyes narrowed, "Why do you notice _everything_?" She said seeing his hollow expression spring to life with a sudden smile.

It felt good to make him smile. She smiled back, the glow on her skin vibrated suddenly. "I'm your friend." He said easily, he looked ahead and noticed the mansion slowly come into view, the trees around them rattling their leaves more and more the closer she came to the mansion. "I also notice that you aren't as sickened by him as you were a week ago."

Her face smoothed out suddenly. Something was odd, turning to the feeling she felt herself turn around completely. Facing away from the mansion and toward the Forrest again, they were on a little hill now which over looked most of the forest bellow, farther down she noticed the tiny specs moving around that was the town and its people. Her eyes sharpened slightly, it was an annoying feeling.

It was numbing her fingers and biting at the little hairs in the back of her neck. What was so alien to her was that this wasn't fear, but a strange type of panic that swept through her. No danger.. more like a constant warning that something was happening. Something _is_ happening....

Eriols touch to her shoulder snapped her out of her trance. She looked back to him, her inner confusion being mirrored by the look on his face. "Something is wrong." She said, he didn't move. "What are you talking about?" He asked her.

He could never understand why Sakura liked being outside. The woods were creepy as it was during the day, at night it was down right scary, he'd much rather be in the presence of those two crazy masters of his than here. He almost laughed at the thought of it. Suppressing it when Sakura shot him a look.

"It's not funny! I seriously feel like something is wrong!" She said earnestly, completely misreading Eriol. Before he was able to explain himself she was off, walking ahead of him in a huff, toward the castle. "I need to ask Mistress Yelan if I could go off in the morning again, I want to see whats wrong." She said.

"You don't even know how to communicate with the earth yet." Eriol said bluntly making her flinch, "How could you possibly know whats happening if you don't even have the basics down? Theres no point in you leaving."

Sakura looked sad, Eriol immediately tried to rephrase it in a nicer way but she was already in his face, red faced. "I can _so_ talk to the earth! I have an understanding of how it feels. It's just... static and.. far away somehow." She said her voice fading slightly, along with any spec of anger she had. It all morphed into worry.

"Wei is part elf." Eriol chimed in trying to cheer her up. "Maybe he can teach you about your culture a bit more. All you need is a little nudge in the right direction." He tried.

Success.

Instantly her face brightened, "That's right! Wei can teach me!" She said excitedly.

"Stop getting so worked up!" Meilin shouted at her, she seemed very cross this _morning_. "Your smell gets over powering when your happy." She said waving off the air as if the heavenly smell was a stench that needed to be wafted away.

Sakura sighed a little and looked down slightly, "I'm sorry.. I didn't realize." She said slowly, Meilin shook her head and pointed to the mansion. "You've been here way too long. You have to go back now."

Sakura looked hesitant but knew better than to try. Turning slowly, she let Eriol take her hand and walk her through the forest.

"It doesn't seem like she's in any mortal danger." A voice spoke in the woods, whispers were heard everywhere.

"They're disgusting creatures. She's obviously there against her will."

"But you have to admit that even though she's never really been trained, she could still hear us very well!" Said another voice, small but excited. "We need to rescue her."

"What if she doesn't wan tot be rescued."

"No Kinomoto should be separated from the forest. It's imbecilic!" The harder voice sounded, whispers vibrated through the forest. "Well Kinomoto does mean wood."

"Damn straight. It's in the very name."

"So whose going to go into the lions den?"

"We don't have to go in _now._ We could just wait for sun rise."

"Oh Touya-senpai, you're so clever!"


	9. Loss

Rays of Midnight

Loss

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. _Where is he?_ She thought looking out into the darkness of the horizon. Everything in this world was dark, her eyes drifted out farther. _Where could he be right now? His hunts never took this long_.

"He's not coming back tonight."

Sakura turned to the owner of the tight voice. She saw Meilin standing in the middle of the room, closer to the foot of her bed. "I thought you'd hate him by now, always being around you." She said looking to the side, Sakura felt a shiver rise from her toes to the top of her head. Meilin had always scared her, she seemed more violent now for some reason.

"Why not?"

Sakura's question took her off guard. "Just because he has to take care of you all the time doesn't mean that he enjoys taking care of you." Meilin said in a curt tone, "Frankly I think its almost too much that he's been putting up with you _this_ long without a break from you."

Sakura felt her nose burn and her eyes ache. "I..... I didn't realize." She said in a lower tone, her face faltered as she looked out. "He didn't seem as grumpy as usual today, so I figured he was starting to... to-"

"_Like you_?"

Sakura turned to see Meilins disbelieving face. As if she has seen a magic trick for the first time and figured out how it was done, she looked disgusted. Her laugh vibrated through the hallways, "Sakura-_chan_.... don't be foolish." She said reaching over to pet her shoulder, Sakura never felt so inclined to push a hand away in her life before Meilin had touched her, she wanted to be as far away from her as possible. "Syaoran is only around you because he has to be. If it wasn't for you being a meal he wouldn't of batted an eye at you, let alone protect you if mother hadn't ordered it. He would have killed you a long time ago."

Sakura flinched. Meilin smiled.

"Get out..." Sakura said in a low soft voice. Meilin smiled triumphantly and left the room. _Serves you right_...._Serves you right for being happy. _

"Only I'm allowed to torture her." A dark, low voice came out. Meilin blinked turned to find Syaoran just outside of her door. She froze, "Tell her anymore lies and i'll have to resort to beating you." He threatened, "You will respect her."

"Or what?" She was glad her voice came out strong.

"I'll make you respect her." He said with a smile that made her skin crawl.

She turned around and walked off in a huff, he'd never enter her room...

All through the night, he just stayed there, watching her. She seemed oblivious to his stalking. He noticed her eyes focused on the outside of the window, he wondered why she was so intent on looking for him. "I'm sorry..." He heard her say, he felt himself smile slightly.

She leaned her chin down onto her arms, "Maybe I have been a nuisance to you." She said and allowed herself to sigh, "I didn't realize you were trying so hard to put up with me..."

His smile faded when he saw a tear run down her face.

The emotion that stirred up inside of him knocked him off guard. He stopped himself from walking out of his hiding spot as she continued to sob, "I thought that you were.... able to deal with me now." She said, her eyes looking out into the darkness of the night. He looked at her, his expression confused, he didn't want her to cry anymore. He didn't want to see that look on her face, in some part of him he felt a small sense of power come to him knowing that she felt this way over him. It didn't surprise him, since his presence did bring that out in a lot of females.

But even so... he still felt... happy? Was that what this emotion was? It felt light inside of him, almost fluttering every time she spoke. He felt annoyed then, something about her felt too... _similar_ to the attraction he felt for **his Sakura**. They smelled completely different, his lovely bride had ebony dark hair with pale beautiful skin. Her torso had been long and slender, her eyes...._ her eyes.._

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Ying Fa's silhouette. They were exactly the same color. He shook it off, it was only that similarity that made them a little comparable. Ying Fa was a little shrimp compared to his dead lover. Her skin wasn't nearly as beautiful, or clear for that matter. It was always covered with a layer of dust from her labor around the mansion.

Her hair was stringy and thin, her face was oddly shaped. He found himself turning his head slightly, It wasn't so much _unappealing_ as it was just different to look at. Her cheek bones were pronounced as well as her nose, but not protruding. Her lips were plump and small, almost looking like she was ready to kiss at any moment. Her eyes were the biggest part of her face, but not in such a way that threw off her features. Her pointy ears actually made her look... cute.

He shook his head, she had the face of a child.

And her slow maturing body didn't help anything at all with this. She was 16 but looked 11, it made no sense. He rested his back on the wall he was currently against, his body completely covered in shadows. His eyes dark, he kept looking at her contently like this for a while.

Sakura had stopped talking to what she thought was an imaginary presence of him while she waited for his return. With a sigh she stood up turned, beginning to walk out of the door. He was about to step out to follow her until she stilled suddenly. His eyes shot to her face, he'd never seen her wear a horrified expression like the one she had on her right now.

His throat went dry... what was happening?

Sakura's head shot to the window again. Syaoran could distinctly hear the trees rustling outside, violently almost. His eyes flashed back to Sakura, he noticed her eyes widening in horror, if that was even possible. He then became content, her face was pretty when she was scared.

Then suddenly, without warning. She bolted toward the window.

He choked back a yell at her. _What the fuck are you doing!?_ He thought as she jumped on the edge of the window, and jumped.

_SHIT!_

With lightning speed he ran to the window and jumped as well, looping his arm around her waist and tugging her toward him in half a second. Landing on the cold stone floor with ease on the balls of his feet.

It took her a second to react to his presence.

"WHAT!? When did you get here?" She asked him in complete surprise, forgetting about her objective. He noticed the familiar rose undertone cover her pretty face, her eyes shined. He landed easily, still holding her in his right arm, their bodies close. He concentrated on not crushing her to him.

The trees rustled again. She began to struggle. "Let me go! I need to go see if it's ok!" She shouted, he held her there with ease, her struggles didn't affect him in the least. "Who died and gave you your freedom?" He snorted turning around and walking back to the mansion entrance.

She shook her head and hit his shoulder. "Theres something wrong with the forest." She tried, while trying to pull herself out of the loop on his arm. It was as if she was trying to take off an article of clothing that was far too snug, she slipped out slightly for a few seconds before he caught her, she almost hit the floor.

"Stay still!" He shouted trying not to hurt her.

"Please!" She shouted her voice breaking a little. He looked at her with an annoyed expression. He met her eyes, and suddenly whatever negative he could have been feeling flashed out of his mind. _Hey eyes were the same._ He looked at her with a shocked expression, his brain trying to restart itself and come back into angry mode. But he couldn't seem to react to it, "Fine... but we can't take too long. It's almost dawn."

She nodded vigorously, completely oblivious to what she just did to him.

She then struggled out of his hold, and he let her. With difficulty. _Whats happening to me?_ He thought watching her run toward the woods, the trees moving restlessly in an ongoing shimmy while she ran to one of the many openings of the woods.

Her feet elevated instantly, and then it stopped. Everything in the woods seemed to be soothed by her finally crossing that imaginary border, and then the violent movement stopped, calmed. She breathed suddenly, her could of sworn her pupils dilated. Everything was so quiet suddenly, too quiet.

Then, he saw it, a hard tug that hurled her body forward. As if she was being pulled by an invisible string, and suddenly her body dissipated into a tree. As if she merged into it, he saw the alarm on her face before she was pulled in. "Ying Fa!" He shouted suddenly running to the tree, bashing his hands against it.

"Get out of there!"

Silence.

Only her lingering smell remained, and then wind wasn't helping with carrying it away. He began to lose focus, his world suddenly becoming an odd familiar tint of red.

"YING FA!" He shouted again hitting the tree harder.

His world was consumed in red. Syaoran-Li had lost control.


	10. Conversation

Rays of Midnight

Conversation

"You have to calm down." Yelan spoke in a soothing voice, even though she was shaking as much as Li was, his entire body had gone an odd shade of white, almost an egg shell instead of his usual pale. His eyes had turned a bloody red, his breathing ragged.

After Sakura's disappearance he'd lost complete control, attacking the woods mercilessly, lifting trees and throwing them in hope of finding her buried somewhere under the roots. Anything that would bring her to him.

He breathed in and exhaled out of habit. He needed to calm down, he inhaled again feeling the pressure of the inhale widen his unused lungs. _Different type of energy indeed._ He thought acidly, remembering when Sakura had told him that he was alive. Stupidity. She was a **moron**, a complete _buffoon_... worrying about something she didn't need to... and then stupidly jumping out of that window and being dragged in...

Fucking _**moron**__._

"Xiao-Lang!" Yelan said louder, forcing her voice to keep that composed edge. He hadn't realized he started shaking again.

"What is it with you and _her_." Meilin said looking as if she had found a bad taste in her mouth. "Have you forgotten all about Tomoyo? Have you forgotten about your _wedding_." She said in a harder tone, for a split second his eyes flashed to Tomoyo. The look on her face made his eyes flash from red to normal in an instant. "No...I haven't forgotten." He said stiffly, composing himself and standing up.

Yelan seemed satisfied.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But I wont deny the fact that I've gotten use to this... meat."

Meilins jaw dropped.

"You want her here?.. _you _want her back." Meilin said with difficulty, Li didn't have to answer. He did it by not meeting anyone's shocked eyes. "Tomoyo knows me very well, we were friends once. I'm sure that even though she's changed into... one of us. That doesn't change.. _us_."

He faced Tomoyo, stilled when he noticed the look on her face.

It looked pained, but she hid it quickly with the turn of her head, her purple eyes flashed something he couldn't quite see. She was running something over in her head, "You're correct. It doesn't change _us_." She said and then as if in a second she was able to shut off any pained emotion she was feeling and replaced it with a smile, turning to him again she beamed it at him. "We will always be friends first my Syaoran." She said surely.

Li felt himself smile in relief.

It was the first smile that Yelan-Li and Meilin had seen in a very long time. Eriols first time seeing it. It was very boyish and it made him look far more approachable then his usual snarky scowls and frowns. Completely un-syaoran-like.

"Always." He said, then reaching to her, she melted into his hug. Meilin looked at the couple then, she was gripped by a strong emotion toward Tomoyo, one that bordered pity. Li didn't love her, he didn't love her at all.

"Don't pity her." Eriol said catching Meilin off guard.

Meilin turned to Eriol with a smug look. "And why not?" She whispered crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes shinning dangerously. Eriol sighed and looked away, breaking eye contact, "She's better than you. It's insulting to her." He said in a hollow tone and turned to leave. _That_ caught her off guard, "and just where do you think you are going?" She almost shrieked.

He turned to her and flashed a white smile, "I'm hungry."

Meilin felt herself blush at once. If she had any blood or a heart beat that is, but Eriol knew her facial expressions well, they were lovers once, so there was once a time when he could of brought on an expression like that from her easily, but why now?

Suddenly she fumed in anger. "I forbid you to eat-"

"You don't just own me now, not anymore." He said easily, his steps not faltering. "It's a joint ownership now. " He said his voice ending in a light tone, "Tomoyo-sama likes healthy blood."

"This is true." Tomoyo said, able to hear the conversation easily from her distance. "but..I like malnourished blood." Meilin started in a significantly smaller voice. "You've had him all to yourself for long enough. Now it's my turn." Tomoyo said in an uncharacteristically hard voice, causing Meilin to stiffen visibly.

She didn't want all that anger that she was hiding from Li to be directed at her.

_Hmnn...._

..of course not. She shook her head, "Fine." She said looked away, avoiding Tomoyos blank stare, she'd have to be careful not to get her angry. Even now she felt bumps rise along the skin of her arm, _could_ vampires get chills?

"I'm going to go look for Ying-Fa again." Syaoran said curtly, detaching himself from Tomoyo. Her expression turning into a frown again, even then looking beautiful, "I'll go with you." She said, it sounded more like an order, one that Li, however much didn't want her to, didn't object to. He knew better, specially with his mother there.

"Fine, but don't slow me down."

* * *

_There was darkness everywhere. It's like, i'm trying to open my eyes but I can't. I forgot how to work my muscles I forgot how to work all of my limbs. When did I forget how to operate my body? When did I forget how to move?_

_I'm scared... _This odd emotion started bubbling from what felt like the pit of the stomach, then traveled in what seemed like a choke up the esophagus, stifling the throat. _My mouth? How do I open my mouth? Wheres my body?_

Panic began settling in. _Where am I?....wheres... wheres Li?_

"Oh shut up."

_What was that!?_ Struggling to open the eyes that she couldn't control, trying to move the limbs that she couldn't figure out how to operate. _Who is that?_

"Chill out." The voice said. It sounded like a man, he sounded like he was laughing.

Rage bubbled in her, she felt like she wanted to cry. _What the hell! You think this is funny? I can't move at all! I can't budge! I can't see!_ She heard rustling for some odd reason. Were those leaves?

"Relax. It's completely normal, I can't believe you just let this happen to you." He said in a chuckle that he could hardly contain, "You should know better than to let the forest have its way with you. Now it seems like it's enjoying your company."

_What are you talking about?_

"The tree."

_I can't see anything!_

"Thats because you're trying to see with your eyes." Another more feminine but still masculine voice sounded. "You don't have any eyes right now to see... or limbs."

_What are you talking about? _Panic set in again. _Of course I do! I'm a person!_ More rustling was heard. Both voices sighed, "Not right now you aren't. Right now you're morphed with a tree... it's a hiding mechanism." The voice said again, "Until you stop freaking out and show the forest that you are safe, it wont let you come out." He said, amusement in his voice.

"You should know better, just...relax."

_How can I relax? Where am I? And who are **you**?_

"RELAX!"The voice shouted, she felt an odd pain hit her side. _OW!_

"Let me go Yukito!" The voice shouted, it sounded like the feminine boy was holding back the other for some reason. _Did.... did you just **hit** me!? _More rustling was heard as she felt herself get angrier. Then she felt her emotions grow to a screeching halt. Morphed... to a tree. _MORPHED TO A TREE!? I'm A TREE!? A freaking Tree!?_ More ruffling.

Both voices sighed again. "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

"Better then me. BETTER THEN ME!?" Meilin fumed in her coffin. She had decided to rest in today. "How dare that stupid human meat _speak_ to me like that!" She punched the coffin, giving her stone bed a crack. She looked at it for a long moment, focusing on the crack of it with her amber eyes, trying to count the jagged edges that it created. Trying to let her jealous mind wander and calm down.

_Pfft_. **Fat chance!**

She shifted her position and turned her back on her little show of anger. She huffed. "Stupid Boy." She sighed hugging herself, it was unusually chilly, she wondered if it was because Eriol was with Tomoyo at the moment. "Why couldn't you always worship _me._"

Syaoran was currently pacing back and forth in the bevy of underground tunnels that his mother had created in her years of boredom and restlessness during those sleepless, hungry nights.

Walking around he _felt_ something in the soil. Something _felt_ familiar about it... as if Sakura didn't really dissipate but just moved somewhere else. She still felt very close, and her scent seemed to be everywhere. Thinly spread over a wide area of the earth.

"Maybe you could just wait for her to come home?" Wei suggested, seeming to pop out of nowhere. Syaoran looked around, finally catching a glimpse of him, his body was shape shifting right out of the soil roofing of the tunnel Syaoran was currently ranting in.

"It's been a week-" Yelan cut Syaorans sentence off with an elegant flick of her wrist, at the same time she moved her other hand toward the cave walls, every candle in the tunnels seem to spark with fire, Wei was only a simple elf, he still needed light to see. _Poor thing_.Wei smiled and bowed thanks to Yelan-li, and then turned to Li's forced on calm eyes. "What are you talking about?" He demanded. "If you start to look for her the forest will only take longer to release her." He started.

Tomoyo popped up from her place in Eriols lap. "The forest is doing this!?"

Wei nodded. "It's just a defense mechanism that's triggered by an elf's emotions. You have to understand that Sakura is a virgin, and as such she and the forest are very hyper sensitive to each other." Wei spoke, drawing out every syllable.

"So if she were to lose her virginity, the forest and her would no longer have a serious connection?" Li asked suddenly, Yelan-li looked at him, and he flinched as if she had hit him. Hard.

"You will not go near her with such intentions." Yelan said, her voice threatening. "It's because of her virginity that her blood tastes exceptional." Yelan continued, "What use is she of to me if I can't quench my thirst?"

Wei's face was grim after she spoke out the last sentence. He thought she cared about the girl for a second.

"So what is this, finish your explanation Wei, I'm growing impatient." Li continued, pushing Wei further. A sigh of frustration was heard from Eriol. "It means that she has to feel safe, if she doesn't feel like anything dangerous is going to happen, the forest will release her automatically." He said uncomfortably.

"Although with the way things that are progressing with Li's gluttony and your constant draining of her, I doubt Sakura would ever be released, and I doubt she's not getting well acquainted with her situation and its benefits." He added making everyone uneasy, specially Yelan. "Sakura would never abandon me."

Li scoffed. "_Abandon_ you? What part of you is that helpless?"

Yelan ignored that. "She loves me. Which is more than I can say for you, you treat her horribly." She said, her voice sounding smug... proud even. Did she take _pride_ in being loved by such a fragile creature?

"She's just meat. Replaceable, temporary. Completely finite, she'll wear out in a couple years and then what? What will you do then with all your affection? Its a wasted effort."

"Says the one obsessing."

Li shot Eriol a glare. "We'll just have to be patient. As soon as the sun sets we'll go and look.. again. If the woods are hiding her then she must be listening through them somehow. We'll just sweet t-talk her out." Eriol continued, stuttering slightly at the end because of how close Tomoyo was getting. What was he talking about again?

Li sighed and left the room, heading toward his coffin. "Where are you going?" Tomoyo demanded, Li waved her off, "I'm going to my coffin, I need to think." He spoke seeing Tomoyo make a move to get off of Eriol, "Alone." He finished.

Tomoyo plopped back down, a pout on her face. She wrapped her arms around Eriol and hid her pained look in Eriols neck, "Have it your way then." She spoke, her tone light and forgiving.

He didn't wait for her to tell him, he was already gone.

It had been far too long, and even so he could still vividly remember her face....

_Stupid Ying Fa._


	11. Gotcha!

Rays of Midnight

Gotcha!

_A cold heartless boy. A boy that only thinks of himself. A selfish boy._

_Sigh. _Her dark lavender locks flowed forever toward her hips in gentle waves, her skin holding an angelic glow in the moonlight as her eyes danced back and forth. _I can't help but dwell on these emotions for as long as I have. _She thought running a perfect hand through her hair, there was no movement in the trees tonight. It had been so long since she'd seen the little elf girl, she wondered where she was, her scent still held itself everywhere. Faintly.

_You are sensitive. You cry easily.. pain is so easy to read on your face._ She stopped, touching one of the trees, her pale fingertips tracing the pieces of loose bark. Her plum colored eyes turning darker, her brows furrowing, pensive. _Your skin smells like the sweetest life, and even though you aren't as... exceptionally beautiful... you end up just, **being.**._

Fury and something scarcely close to envy welled up inside her chest. She stopped walking abruptly and closed her eyes, angling her face up to the full moon. _An entire month had gone by_, and with that everyday had driven her fiance further and further into this odd mixture between perfectly justified obsession and thirsty insanity. She let her hand drop and she faced the woods once more, everything seemed **more**, as if the forest itself was glowing. Even in the darkness...

"Sakura-chan..." She began, her voice very gentle. _I miss you...._ She felt an odd pinch on her nose, as if she was going to cry. She shook her head vigorously, she was a vampire now, she wasn't allowed to show these types of emotions, or _have_ them. She was surprised that she was able to feel these sort of things for _meat_ as Yelan put it. Wasn't she suppose to view humans as cattle by now?

"You aren't going to get anywhere by whispering her name out like that."

Tomoyo blinked and turned to the hollow voice. "Eriol-kun." She said her face turned sheepish. "Gomen-nasai, I should speak louder." She said in a nod and turned around, her hair flowing behind her as she readying for a shout. "Why did you become a vampire?"

She tripped slightly from his question. Turning to him her face turned confused. "Because I fell in love." Tomoyo spoke out easily, Eriol walked to her and stopped by a mere 2 feet, crossing his arms and looked straight into her eyes. He was around 6 feet tall, much bigger than little Tomoyo was, even though she was much stronger than he was she felt herself cowering back slightly. "Liar."

She turned around, facing away from him. "I did fall in love." She said defensively, crossing her own arms as well. "I joined Li for the same reasons you became Meilins pet." She spoke out, a small huff escaping her pink lips. "But I am your pet now."

His arms wrapped themselves under her waist and lifted her, startling Tomoyo. "What does this tell you?" He said, she maneuvered herself and turned in his arms, her feet completely off the floor. "Hiiragizawa-san you will put me down this instant!" She gasped, her face a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. "You haven't answered my question."

She sighed inwardly, her look turning sober as she faced him, eyes searching eyes.

"Why did you decide to establish a joint ownership with Meilin?" He asked almost in a demanding tone. His eyes seemed to have acquired a life to them. " Because..." Her eyes turned to the side, searching for something that wasn't there. " Because... Eto..."

"Do even like me Tomoyo-sama?" He asked, the tone in his voice made her look at his face again. He looked pained, his arms tightened around her waist, "O-Of course I do!" Tomoyo spoke out suddenly, bringing her hands to his face, she noticed his face catch a red hue. "I like you very much." She told him in a sure nod. "You've never kissed me."

She stiffened in his hold, her hand dropping slightly. "Kiss?" She asked him looking at his face in complete confusion. "I only kiss the one I'm in love with." She spoke out softly, her voice a little afraid. "We've had Sex Tomoyo. Isn't that what you do with the one you love as well?" He said in a flat tone, staring at her now.

She looked down, her hands dropped. "You misunderstood me." She spoke. "Sex and love are very different things." She spoke out her tone turning cold. "No they aren't!" He shouted shaking her suddenly, she pushed him away suddenly, throwing him back against a tree, hard. Tomoyo gasped seeing Eriol fall back in pain, "I-I'm sorry Eriol-sa-"

"I was wrong about you." He spoke his head low. "You're much colder than Meilin." He spoke his eyes turning dark, she swore she smelled a salty substance in the end just then. Before she was able to look at his face he turned to run off. "Eriol!"

She didn't chase after him. She let out a small voice in the back of her throat. Closing her eyes she crouched down, holding her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't love something like you." She said, her voice hoarse. "I can never love something like you."

There was a silence then after that sentence. So much that what happened next felt like a sudden panic of what could only be described as someone popping a balloon or a white noise that could be heard right before a horrible accident.

"Why can't you?"

Tomoyo's face shot up to look at the person that had just spoke. Indeed, this wasn't horrible at all. What she saw before her was a beautiful radiant being, the skin was a peachy glow that seemed to smother every curve and dip of the body.

Tomoyo was so surprised by the being that the odd pang in her chest dulled slightly as her lavender eyes traveled up, higher and higher. Over the flat of her perfect belly, her lively breasts. She realized that her hair was flowing behind her, long, long much longer than her own, and much lighter.

Tomoyos eyes dilated as she inhaled. **Life**.

Beautiful sparkling, spastic, thrumming **Life**. She straightened her back suddenly. Her fangs grew out so quickly she tasted blood. She felt dizzy suddenly, the smell of this beautiful creature overwhelming her. Her eyes traveled higher and noticed her green eyes. Vaguely familiar. _Familiar._

"Tomoyo-chan." A voice came out of this creature that was familiar as well, slightly childish but at the same time familiar.

Something clicked. _Sakura._

"Sakura?"

The creature nodded. She looked much older than the child-like form that was Sakuras. For one thing this creature had breasts, this creature had curves. And her smell... her _smell._ "It **is** you..." Tomoyo breathed, her eyes moving all over her body, "What happened to you?" She said, she felt like she was hyperventilating. Which was ridiculous, vampires couldn't hyperventilate. "Why do you look... older."

Her smile was blinding. Everything about her had matured. Her smell was far stronger than it was before, more potent. "You look your age..." Tomoyo managed, her limbs shaking as she covered her mouth, trying to conceal her fangs, she felt faint with hunger now. "What happened to you? It's been a month since you've disappeared."

Sakuras face turned to one of confusion. "A month?" She asked suddenly.

Then, everything in the woods sprang to life. Every tree moving, everything rattling, angry almost. Sakura could only roll her eyes, "Shush! I'm perfectly safe! You'll wake Touya!" She whispered loudly. Tomoyo noticed the woods visibly calm, but now the leaves constantly swayed, there was _noise_ now. "Who is Touya?" She asked forcing herself to calm down. "Touya." She said, interrupted by moving a stray hair that had made it's way to her face. "He's my brother."

_**Brother....**_ Tomoyo couldn't help but stare, she stared at everything.. her skin, her breasts, her legs, her arms. The way she moved, how she talked, her lips. She radiated life, even when she closed her eyes to force down her hunger once more she saw the bright pink sparks of life through her own eye lids. Sakura was alive, so very alive it shocked her, she had never wanted to drink from someone so much as she wanted to drink from Sakura. "You have to go." She managed, "If Li finds you he will feed." She said, panic in her voice now. Sakura turned alarmed, the trees began to rattle again.

"What are you talking about?" She said as if Tomoyo had told a horrible joke, " Li is my protector. He wont feed on me." She said, her tone sure. Tomoyo shook her head, her eyes wide, staring at her. "He could control himself from you then, but now... **now**. You smell incredible, Sakura-chan. Li hasn't fed since you've left, he'd been looking for you since your disappearance. He'll kill you.. and if not him Yelan-Li will certainly finish you off." She said then stiffened suddenly, she noticed something a few feet behind Sakuras glowing form, behind the bushes. "You have to go..." Tomoyo said, seeing Sakura shake her head, "I'm here because I want to see everyone." She spoke. Tomoyo shook her head, "You silly girl. They wont let you leave, do you understand? They'll lock you up and never let you near any stupid trees again! Especially with how you are now, you're more than meat now..." She said her voice fading.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura spoke, her tone childish. Tomoyo felt annoyed, but she couldn't help but want to get closer to her, she wanted to hold her and at the same time some part her wanted to maim this beautiful creature. Scar her in some way so that she would somehow belong to her and to nobody else. Tomoyo hugged herself, "Sakura-chan you're driving me crazy." She whined.

"_Sakura_?"

Both girls turned to a shadowed form that was standing in an opening.

It was Li.

Tomoyo stood very still, her wide eyes turning to see Li. Just as she thought he held the same expression, his mouth was bleeding as well, his fangs too had come out too quick. "Don't attack her." Tomoyo warned, but before she was able to run to get in the middle of it, Tomoyo felt herself smash into a tree.

Li had shoved her out of the way when she tried to get in the middle. She pushed herself up, pain coursing through her, "Sakura!!"

Her eyes turned frantically to see, expecting the worst.

* * *

"What the fuck took you so long." He breathed.

His hands were around her waist, his face buried in her hair, crushing her against him. Sakuras eyes were wide, "You told me that you would only be away for a fucking minute, and then a god damn month passes by and I hear nothing from you." He chocked out.

"Li.. your holding me too tight-" She tried, "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted at her, holding her tighter. "Just keep your mouth sh-..." He couldn't finish his sentence from how hard his voice shook, he couldn't get that odd lump out of his throat, it was painful.

Tomoyo felt a combination of pain, and envy, and complete confusion. Pain because of what li had just done to her, envy because... well, that's just it. She really didn't care either way about Li was holding Sakura, what she cared more about was that _he_ was holding _her_ when she wanted to be the one holding _her_. She noticed him bite down harder on his lip, blood running down and staining her beautiful elfen suit.

Something dawned on her then. _He wasn't feeding_.... _was it possible that Li had actually missed this creature?_

"What happened to you.. why didn't you come back?" He managed, his hold loosening slightly but not letting go of her. He felt her sigh and reach to wrap her arms around him, "I'm sorry I worried you..." She began, "I didn't think that-"

"That's absolutely right, you don't think at all." Li started his eyes shut tightly as he continued to hold her. He straightened his back, realizing that he had held her in a curved position. Her feet dangled higher up from the floor than they were originally. "And I wasn't worried."

Sakuras laugh tickled his ear.

"Of course... I'm sorry I said anything." He heard that same smile in her voice, and if it wasn't for this insane hunger that was raging inside of him he would of felt content. Holding her was enough, to know that she was real and not another dream. "Tomoyo says I smell different." Sakura started, Li felt himself chuckle, "you smell exactly the same."

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you let go of her immediately." A hard tone came from behind them. Syaoran felt Sakura stiffen suddenly under his touch. She made a move to push away suddenly but he didn't allow it, "And just what do you think you're doing?" Li asked staring at her which immediately made her struggling non existent.

"Li.. please let me go. I have to go back." She whispered. "Like hell!" Li sputtered and turned to the man, with her still securely in his arms. "Who the fuck are you?" Li started.

He could see a vein pop on the side of the mans forehead. "I'm her brother." He said in frightfully calm voice, his tone low. He unsheathed the sword that was perched on his belt. "I wont ask again."

Syaoran gave Touya a toothy grin, his bloodstained lips coming in full view. "Well that's good to hear, because I have no intention of complying." He said easily, Sakura gasped, "L-Li.."

" what the fuck did you just say!?" Touya shouted racing to him, but suddenly being held back by another boy that seemed to flow out of one of the trees by him. "Touya-sama, please don't start anything right now!" The pale blonde boy started. "I didn't stutter _wood boy_." Li continued, pleased with himself, and then if that wasn't enough, while looking directly at Touya he leaned in and securely licked Sakuras cheek.

Sakura glowed red.

Touya yelled in anger. "Stay the fuck away from my sister you fucking prick! I'm going to kill you! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He shouted straining forward as Yukitos legs dragged on the floor, his eyes visibly tearing. "P-please Touya-sama, we're going to get in trouble!"

After a few minutes, Touya was able to calm down and then stabled himself. "You know we can't fight... we've kept peace this long, and you know that Sakura is well in the limits... she can do as she pleases." Yukito continued hastily, trying to finish before Touya tried to get closer.

"Let her go."

"No."

"Let her go!"

"No."

"FUCKING LET HER GO!"

"No."

"Touya-sama! Calm down!"

The trees ruffled again suddenly, violently. Li and Tomoyo noticed all three elf's flinch. "Whats the matter?" Li asked, Tomoyo became annoyed with how suddenly gentle he was with her. He still had her in his arms. "We're being called back." Touya said in a loud tone, "So let her go."

Syaoran tightened his hold on her comfortably. "She belongs to me. I'm not letting her go anywhere."

Sakura flinched. "Eh!? Since when did I become your property!" Sakura shouted hitting at his shoulder, "I belong to Mistress Yelan-Li!"

Touya almost fell over, "You don't belong to anyone you fucking idiot!"

Li bared his fangs, "Don't call her an idiot."

"You shut the hell up!"

The woods rattled harder. Making Touya and Yukito flinch, and then sigh, both turned facing away. "We'll be back for her in the morning, when _you_ can't hold her down anymore." Touya started and then jumped, morphing into a tree, followed by Yukito. The forest visibly calmed again.

Everything turned quiet.

Sakura turned to Li, their noses touched slightly, Sakura backed her face slightly, her face turning red. "He's right you know.." She managed, "you'll have to let go of me eventually."

Syaoran smiled again, making her turn redder. "I don't have to let go of you at all." He said turning and walking toward the mansion. "And what do you plan on doing when the sun rises."

"Easy." He said walking with a skip in his step, Tomoyo began to follow behind him silently, annoyed by his sudden easy going nature. Sakura still securely in his arms, managed to cross her arms and look at him, expecting an answer. "Well? Out with it."

Li smiled. "I'll just take you with me, in my coffin."

"WHAT!?"


	12. Doki Doki

Rays of Midnight

Tomoyo was perched on a rock by the lake, close to the mansion. Her face was down and pressed into one of her knees that was currently being hugged by both her arms while the other hung loosely. Her memory of what Li had said still stung.

"_Sleep in your own coffin today. I was serious about taking Ying Fa into mine." Syaoran said, he was **still** holding onto Sakura, his arms fully around her and pushing her close to him. "I'm not going to allow her to leave my side from now on, so she's going to sleep with me from this moment forward." _

_Tomoyo wore a horrified expression, "But, we're engaged! You can't take her to your coffin!" Tomoyo protested, her face nor her voice longer able to conceal the hurt. Sakura couldn't meet Tomoyo's eyes, she knew that this wasn't her fault. Syaoran was just being a selfish pig per usual. "Then we should break off the engagement." _

_**Pang**._

_Tomoyo turned and ran out. Her chest was aching and she refused to let it show on her face. Trying to compose herself she slowed down, she wasn't going to let this phase her, she was more than this... right? Slowing her steps she sniffed...there was a different smell in the air. One that made her gag in a sense, but curiosity was strong and she followed. _

Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed at the memory. Her lavender eyes glistened with anger. She remembered them well, vividly. This memory hurt more.

_She noticed the smell coming from a room with the door slightly cracked open. She reached over and pushed it open a bit more, but stilled once she was able to see the movement inside. _

Tomoyo shut her eyes and pushed her face further into her knee, hugging it tighter with her arms.

_Tomoyo's eyes went wide from what she saw. _

Tomoyo's hands loosened around her leg and fell limply at her sides. She brought her face out and leaned her cheek on her knee instead. _Sigh._

_Meilin-Li was on top of Eriol. Riding his cock like no-ones business, her face writhed in pleasure. She could see the muscles on her back work as she moved, she couldn't see his face.. He stilled and called Tomoyo's name, her skin iced over. **He knew she had seen**.. Meilin was startled out of her concentration, then turned to see Tomoyo staring at her. Meilin made no move to get off him, but instead stuck her tongue out.  
_

"Fool." Tomoyo whispered. Her eyes tracing over the water that glistened from the moonlights reflection. "When will you learn..." _"We've had Sex Tomoyo. Isn't that what you do with the one you love as well?"_

She shook away the memory, rubbing her eyes vigorously even though there was no proof of tears. "Liar.." She chocked out, letting her knee drop.

"You know, it always helps to talk to a complete stranger sometimes about ones troubles."

"EH!?" Tomoyo jumped up so high she fell in the lake. Startled her head came back up from the water and looked at the person that had talked to her. She met an outstretched hand, "Here." Her eyes traveled to his face.

Pale blond hair...

It was the elf boy. _What is he doing out at this hour?_ She thought and then noticed his scent. Her nostrils flared, he smelled lively as well... _why didn't I notice that before?_ She thought, absently taking his hand. He pulled her out of the water easily. _Wow... he's strong!_ She thought while she dangled there in the air, only being held up by his hand.

He set her down on the rock she was perched on earlier. She watched his face carefully, _he's so..._**_pretty._** "I hope I'm not being intrusive..." Yukito began again, still not letting go of her hand. Tomoyo didn't notice, aside from the continuous tickle of life that seemed to vibrate from his skin. "Intrusive?" She repeated, confusion hitting her face.

Yukito nodded, smiling to her pleasantly. "Yes, I followed you."

Tomoyo blinked.

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm not in love with you or anything like that." Yukito clarified, "I myself am not having the best of times, as it seems that both of us are.. theoretically.. 'in the same boat' right now." Yukito tried. Tomoyo felt herself smile slightly, "I could use a shoulder to lean on right about now." She said, her fingers tightening around Yukitos hand gently before letting go.

She then proceeded to sit down. "So who did you get into a fight with?" Yukito asked. Tomoyo sighed, her face falling again. "it's a long story..."

She felt his hand on her shoulder. Turning to him she met his wide smile, "Well you have until sunrise."

Tomoyo looked up at the black sky, her eyes searching for some faint amount of clouds, movement. Birds... things that would never show themselves out at this hour. "Have you ever felt like... you want to take back a wish that's already been granted?" Tomoyo started, turning to Yukitos confused face.

Tomoyo smiled sadly and closed her eyes. She began to explain..

* * *

_Fuck... FUCK. She saw me... SHE SAW ME._ Eriol was out of the room as soon as Meilin had let go of him. His eyes searching for Tomoyo, his face filled with worry. "Tomoyo?" He called out looking around. Her smell was everywhere still, walking across the hallway to the window he leaned against it, covering his face with his palm. Internally kicking himself.

Suddenly his eyes caught something white. Dropping his hand and leaning over the window he noticed it, _an elf_? _At this hour?_ And then right beside it, sitting at the lip of the lake, he noticed flowing plum colored hair, glistening in the moon light, Tomoyo?... The elf boy?. _They're **talking**!?_

He turned and ran downstairs.

* * *

"_My family was a poor, peasant type of family. I wasn't rich and I've never really had anything extravagant. When I was a little girl... I had both of my parents, and I was happy then, but a plague hit the small village that we lived and they became very sick, and eventually they died... from there I had an uncle take me in."_

Yukito noticed Tomoyo's eyebrows furrow, she stopped in the middle of her story. Then looked at Yukito, almost in shame. She closed her eyes and brought her head down a bit more. Yukito let her lay down, her head on his lap.

"_Originally I thought that this was for the best, even though I was only a child still. I was about 9 at this time and worked hard on my uncles farm. He was a gentle man, not confrontational in the least."_

Yukito had begun to pet her hair. _"Un-fortunately he had a gambling problem and eventually it consumed him in debt. So he did what he could to support himself,"_ Tomoyo swallowed, Yukito noticed her eyes darken slightly. _"He sold me."_

"_The man who purchased me noticed that I wasn't an ugly child, and instead of putting me to work he invested in me, and ended up putting me in a Geisha house." _Tomoyo continued, _"It was hard but the more time passed by I grew to love being there, since I became educated, learned how to dance and charm men, I didn't have to sleep with any of them, and I could have all these pretty things."_ Yukito noticed her shiver. _"One day on my 17__th __birthday this man came in and asked for an escort. We all lined up for him, since our den-mother had told us that he was a special client that had a lot of money we should be at our best. So we all pitched in and worked hard, and he ended up choosing me to escort him."_

Tomoyo was flicking random pebbles that she found on the floor. Yukito noticed them skid across the lake impressively, his hand never stopped petting her head. Neither seemed to notice the dark haired boy in the bushes. _"I must of done something to impress him because he kept coming back, everyday. Just to see me-" _

"_Geisha's aren't cheap." _Tomoyo continued in a business like voice, _"So you could only imagine how much money he had spent on me, aside from the various gifts and Kimonos he sent me everyday. Silly girl I was, I started to develop feelings for this man, always getting so happy when he came the next day, and the next." _She sighed, _"He wanted me to call him informally by his name. Even though I never did, I called him, Sir. _**_Always_**_.._"She spoke, playing with the hem of Yukito's shirt now, avoiding his eyes.

"_No man can fuck a Geisha. This is a rule. _

_Of course, One exception to this rule is the act of Mizuage." _ "What is that?" Yukito asked, interrupting her story. Tomoyo looked up to meet his eyes, he noticed her eyes contain this odd sadness. _"Auctioning off a Geisha's virginity."_

Eriol felt his eyes go wide as he listened further. His hand raced to cover him mouth. _"I was .. **happy**. Because I thought I was so in love with this man. So my first time with him was special to me, he was gentle with me when the part called for it, and everything was so ...safe."_ Yukito could hear the bitterness in her voice as she continued her story. _"Immediately the next day when he had payed for me in full he took me to a brothel, where he told me,since I was no longer useful to him, I'd have to work there to pay off the debt that I owed him"_ Yukitos petting of her head stilled, she saw his face turning to a horrified expression. "He... made you a whore?"

Tomoyo looked away and nodded.

"**Sex and love are very different things."**

_That's why... _

_**That's why...**_

"_I was 17 years of age, almost 18 actually... I cried **so much** the first time..."_ Yukito noticed Tomoyos face catch a content look. _"That's when Syaoran-Li came into my life. I noticed him walking around outside of the viewing windows, I hated men so much at this point and stayed as far away as I could from the windows as to not attract attention to myself."_ Her voice was so... _casual_. It made Eriol angry.

"_But my eyes couldn't leave him. And eventually he felt me looking and looked back to find me in one little corner. My heart was beating so hard when he walked in, and of course being a whore you always had to act appealing to the person that was paying. So I was very affectionate upon meeting him."_

Eriol felt a flinch coming on.

"_When we entered one of the rooms, I immediately started removing my clothes." _She laughed, _"He stopped me and told me he only wanted to talk to me. His eyes seemed so cold, everything about him so beautiful and for that one moment when our eyes met outside of the room, I thought that maybe with him I wouldn't feel so disgusted with myself. Since he was the first man that I wanted to sleep with, even if he was paying me to. I would of done it for free..."_

Tomoyo's eyes met with Yukitos. He wasn't looking at her in disgust as she expected, he wasn't even looking at her in pity, just listening until she would finish her story. She closed her eyes then, her face up while Yukito touched her face.. almost lovingly. _"We didn't have sex."_

"_All he wanted to do was hold me, and talk to me..." _ A throaty chuckle escaped her lips. _"he said I looked like someone._"

"Who?" Yukito Asked.

She smiled, _"His deceased lover."_

Tomoyo continued her story with closed eyes, her expression ever changing. _"He came back, paying day after day to just take me in a room and talk to me... always leaving a few minutes before the sun would rise..."_

Her eyes opened. _"And then, one day he stopped coming." _ It seemed as if she was searching for something that was far away, something that was inside of her, Yukito felt like hugging this poor creature. She had suffered so much...

"What happened after that Tomoyo-chan." Yukito gentle order came out after a couple of minutes of silence. She smiled apologetically, _"Well of course since then a lot of men had noticed one man come back constantly every night to see me, so obviously they thought that I was good... to keep his attention on only me for so long, even when many of the women in the brothel had tried to pull his attention away... even though he never took the bait."_

She avoided his gaze then. _" That night... All I can seem to remember is fading out, trying to ignore the soreness... but it seemed to go on forever, one disgusting man after the other. Every second moving extra slow, as if time was being cruel to me by slowing down so I'd pay attention to every detail of that night. Every face... every movement."_ She sighed again. _"I never kissed of those men...even when they tried and hit me when I refused..." _

Tomoyos eyes shut tight. _"I focused on his face. Syaoran-Li, his mouth, his body, his smell. At this moment I realized I was in love with this person. Night after night I believed that we had become friends, and I loved him dearly. Because he was the only man who had only wanted me for my friendship, he didn't see a body, he saw me. **He saw me.**" _Her voice died down slightly, breaking. _"After the last man had his fill of me I staggered into the bathroom. Disgust barely describes what I was feeling.."_ She felt something wet touch her cheek.

Blinking her eyes open , wondering when they had closed she saw Yukitos face, morphed in agony, tears in his eyes. She smiled awkwardly, making no move to wipe his tears.

"_There was a knife I had stolen and sharpened after dinner that night. So with that I slit my wrists..." _Yukito chocked out a sob and touched her face, looking at her with eyes that Eriol felt jealous of. He wanted him to get away from her, to not touch her anymore, he soon realized he had been crying too. _"I was the happiest i've ever been in my pathetic little life then, the darkness was so soothing as I drifted away."_ She continued, her arms lifting up toward the sky.

"_There was no light, there's nothing. It was more like becoming drowsy and then slowly fading away. Becoming nothing..."_ She looked to Yukito, _"Dying isn't scary at all."_ Tomoyo added, her face reassuring as she pet the hand that was stroking the tears away from her face. "But then that's when it happened." Tomoyo spoke pushing herself up from her position on his lap, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Li was there, holding my body tightly, my blood on his lips and his blood on mine." She laughed then, "The process of turning was actually rather quick...I was convulsing for days though..., and I couldn't feel anything really, my body was numb, **so numb**." She drawled, "I felt so much joy when I saw him again with my new eyes... and then and there we promised each other that we'd always be together. _Forever._" She said, "He'd never leave me again."

She crossed her hands over her chest as she watched the moon on the other side of the lake now, "Only now do I realize that he wasn't exactly promising _me_ this, he was promising Sakura...his memory.." She said then reached up scratching her head, "I've only been in this state for a few years and already,...I'm so tired of existing." She said , Yukito walked to her, picking off the leaves that had caught themselves in her hair. "It'll be sunrise soon." He suggested jokingly.

Eriols eyes widened as he watched her smile to Yukito, "I'll stay if you will."

Yukito hugged Tomoyo suddenly, " I was only joking." He said gently, and then stilled, "But seriously, it'll be sunrise soon, you better leave." Yukito warned, his face falling slightly, Tomoyo smiled, " Maybe you can tell me your story next time?" She asked seeing Yukito smile and nod, "Of course."

"Promise?"

A laugh was heard, shaky and nervous at the end. "Yes."

They parted then.

Eriol found himself unable to move his feet, he watched her make her way back to the mansion. Her former life story vividly fresh in his mind. His feelings a mixture of love and something else. _I want to be with this girl..._

Her mark on his neck glowed faintly without his noticing. His legs wobbled to life, and he realized that he was running toward the mansion. Toward her... _Tomoyo-sama, please... I still haven't apologized!!_

"**Sex and love are very different things."**

* * *

"So Ying-Fa, how about it? Become mine."

"EH!? You're crazy!" Sakura shouted hitting him again, "When are you going to release me?" She told him in a scolding voice.

He smiled, "Never."

She pouted.

"Ying Fa you haven't answered my question." He pressed, "Become mine."

Sakura shook her head, "No."

"Why?"

"You'll drop me the moment you find something more appealing." She said, she noticed Li get up with her still in his arms. She blushed feeling her heart hammer in her chest. He was taking her somewhere now. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Smirk, "It's almost sunrise."

"....."

He stopped, looking at her with an annoyed face. He sighed, _You're_ _so fucking **clueless**_, "We're going to my coffin."

"EH!?" She began to struggle. "Put me down!"

Li shook his head easily as he continued to walk, "Not a chance in hell. I'm never letting you go again." He said easily even when she smacked him wherever her hands fell, she could have been hitting him with feathers by the look of his reaction. "You're such a weakling." He chuckled.

"Don't you love your fiance anymore?"

He froze, halting in his steps while he looked directly at Sakura. "Low blow." He added, " and there's no comparison." He added, "You. Are. My. Property."

"I'm am NOT your property!" Sakura shouted, insulted. Hitting at him again as he continued his pace. "I belong to the Mistress!"

He sighed and reached over, pulling down her shirt slightly. "Where is her mark of ownership on you?" He told her, she blinked reaching up to her neck, her blush hard. He smiled again, "I can explain that." She said crossly.

"Then explain."

"Well.." She started, "when I was morphed with the tree, the mark was erased." She added reluctantly, her voice dying in defeat. " Yes, so in that sense you don't belong to anyone, you're free game as far as I'm concerned, so I'm claiming you."

"HEY!"

She felt herself being lowered. "Don't you like me?"

Sakura blinked, their eyes met.

"_Like_ you?" She repeated. His eyes were beautiful, she found herself touching his face. Li saw her pink blush darken significantly. Her green eyes were so mesmerizing, and for once in a long while he felt completely at peace. He found his eyes wandering over her features.

The silence wasn't awkward.

"Of course I like you."

He stilled, looking into her eyes again. Her blush was blood red now, he felt sudden shyness then.

He knew that if his heart could beat it would be hammering right now....

"Then come sleep with me."


	13. Why?

Rays of Midnight

Why?

_Don't you love your fiancé anymore?_

His eyes narrowed. His mouth curving into his teeth as he bit into his lower lip.

_Why are you so difficult to figure out?_ He pondered as he absently reached of and pull a stray hair away from her face, his annoyed grunt _Stupid hand, acting on its own..._ It had been 2 weeks and he **still** wasn't use to having her in here with him. How long would it take? _Why do I want her by me all the time?_ He thought.

He caught his fingers lingering there on her face. _I always find myself touching you._ His expression changed then, from an annoyed glare to something else..

"You know... if you can't feel comfortable while I'm in here with you." Sakura started her eyes still closed, Startling Li. "You shouldn't bring me in here every night." She said in a smile while she opened her eyes. His gaze didn't waver, and for some reason the privacy of his coffin allowed him to be bolder in his actions, which surprisingly made him wonder when he had held back.

"If I let you run off by yourself you'll just go away again." He said in a tone harder than he had anticipated. "No I wont." She protested, her pout bringing out her lips. He couldn't help running a thumb over those pink, lush ….

"What are you doing?"

He stilled only for a second. He realized he was millimeters away from kissing her. "I thought you liked me." He said in an annoyed tone. She blushed scarlet, "O-Of course I do!"

_Sigh_. "You sound like your being forced to say it now." He said, and then all at once let go of her and turned away from her, on his other side now. He felt Sakura fidget around while he closed his eyes, staying completely still.

"Li.." Sakura started,

"What." He ordered, making her jump. "I-It's nothing!"

He grunted again and turned over, grabbing her by one shoulder and forcing her to look directly into his eyes. "Spit it out damn you!"

He stilled when he noticed tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

Her eyes, so much purity in those green eyes. He felt trapped suddenly, _why do you make me feel this way?_ He thought, his old Sakura coming into his mind again. He closed his eyes trying to remember her face, but now all he could see was this.. _child_. Panic entered him as he searched for his past feelings, **Nothing**.

Opening his eyes he saw Sakura there, her vivid tears cascading her perfectly pink cheeks. Her hair a beautiful, rebellious mess behind her. He felt himself sigh, _The fucks happening to me?_ "Shut the hell up, I'm not mad at you." He said, and even though it sounded harsh she smiled brightly at him, then all at once she closed the distance between then and comfortably resting on her pretty head on his broad chest.

Something inside him was growing, the need that he felt for her was growing faster and faster. It was hard to describe precisely, it was a cross between constant confusion and the the necessity to always be near her. When she wasn't there.. her absence produced a growing annoyance inside of him and uncontrolled bursts of anger, when he was by her there was a noticeable softness. Almost as if... As if...

He was tame.

He hugged his Sakura close, the same confused expression on his face as he did. He hid face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "Just ... go to sleep. I'm tired."

He felt her little arms wrap around his waist. _Yes_, he thought. _Hold onto me tight. _His eyes never closed, he merely held onto her and kept his gaze on the top of her head, _Never let go.... _ "Stupid..." He whispered, and for once, he wasn't directing it at her.

–

Wei let out a heavy sigh as he searched through various papers that were scattered across the floor, posted on the walls. He sat in the middle of the floor, his hands digging themselves into his hair. "This is bad."

Touya was leaning his shoulder on one of the paper tacked walls. "This is why we need to separate them before it's too late." He said in a rough tone, his eyes narrowed, "It would be a lot easier if you'd just let me stake the fucker right now. It would solve all of our problems." Touya said in an angry tone.

Wei shook his head, "But, they do belong together! They're destined for each other... then why... why does this not make any sense!" Wei started his hands reaching out for the papers again. "It's because _his_ Sakura **died**." another voice interjected. Both men turned to the feminine boy that had made his way into the room.

He walked past Touya, avoiding his eyes. "Wei you remember Syaoran-kun's Sakura don't you?" He asked seeing Wei's face soften, "Indeed..,She looked just like Tomoyo." Wei said, "That's why Li chose her, and couldn't let her go." Yukito continued, "Yeah so why can't he just stay with that whore and stay away from my sister."

Yukito whirled around and punched Touya in the face. "Don't call Tomoyo-kun a whore!"

Touya fell to the floor, surprise written all over his face"!...-KUN!?". His hand flew right up to his cheek, pain vibrating there. "AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" He shouted at him, Yukito didn't answer and turned back to Wei. "HEY!"

"Isn't it the life law that your soul is recycled six times before you go to heaven or hell?" Yukito started, making Wei stare at him for a moment, " Thats... right." He said surprised about Yukito's knowledge. "Upon becoming a vampire you are automatically taking yourself out of this cycle, there by which, if you were to die, you'd disappear. But Sakura never became a vampire" Yukito said, Wei's eyes going wider by the second. "So could it be possible that she was simply reborn again?"

"But.. it takes MILLIONS of YEARS to reincarnate. Not immediately.." Wei started again. His voice shaking slightly. "Well, thats possible, but it's only because the other half of the soul was never entered into the system.. so it came out on its own and took in a body so that it could once again be close to it's other part."

Yukito clapped his hands together, a light blush on his cheek. "Yes, one part of the soul was missing, so instead of taking that rest it immediately was reborn to search for its counterpart!"

"What are you talking about!? Are you Saying that Li and Sakura are soul mates?" Touya spoke, his face morphed in disgust. "I wont accept this!" He shouted pointing at both of the males in the room, "Both of you are fucking crazy!"

Yukito sighed and looked away from Touya. "It's not right." Yukito spoke suddenly making both Wei and Touya turn to him.

Yukito looked up at Wei, " Well we are gods creatures, so all of us are well aware of the life laws as any other creature of heaven is." Yukito continued, "If Syaoran forfeited his chances of reincarnation, and he's still in his first cycle. Sakura now being on her second, it's not allowed." Yukito said, his face sad, "If we don't manage to separate them, she either becomes one of _them_ or faces an untimely death." Yukito spoke out.

"Then it's settled. We're separating them." Touya said immediately.

Wei shook his head, "But they are still bound to each other! From the moment they're eyes met it was an instant reconnection." Wei insisted, even though Touya was already walking out of the room. "We don't have a lot of options here..." Yukito continued, "We're running on a lot of mixed feelings..." Yukito persisted. Touya was already out the door, "I don't want to continue this anymore."

Wei reached up and rubbed his forehead. "He wasn't a part of her life up til now, Shouldn't I as her father figure have a say in this?" Wei started, "In the end it is Sakura's decision after all. No matter what your lover says, this is going to happen. Can't we just see that it does without any harm done to either party? I don't want to lose Sakura." Wei started.

Yukito looked to Wei in a curious anger. "What do you mean.. lose her? Are you.. saying you want her to be turned?" Yukito started, his form going closer to the older man, his eyes widening as if realizing that Yukito had it wrong. "Nono, I don't mean that-"

" You better not have! Sakura isn't a sad soul that needs you as a last resort! She has us! If you would of seen her back at home. She was miraculous.. she blossomed into our princess! She even impressed our ambassadors son! So this isn't her only option. She's political in our world now, so she cannot be turned!" Yukito said angrily, "If she is turned."

Wei met eye to eye with him, "It will start a war."

To be continued


	14. Shift

Rays of Midnight

Shift

It was dark outside, the night air was chilly and hardly bearable. By the monstrous castle was a lake nestled between a few rocks and Forrest, here is where Tomoyo sat, head low as she looked at the full moon reflect off of the water. Yes, it had been a long month. Eriol sat next to her, refusing to let go of her hands, fresh marks in his neck, and blood in dripping from the side of his mouth.

Tomoyo was looking at the lake in extreme concentration. The wind blew, moved her hair in graceful waves, she looked to Eriol who was already looking right at her. He never looked away. "Are you sure about this?" She asked him, "The process... takes a few days. We'll have to go away for a while if you decide to go through with this." She said, her voice low. Eriol's eyes shined, "I want to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere... and that I'm sorry for what I did... with Mei-"

She stood up so quickly Eriol jumped. "If that's why you want to do this then don't bother." She said suddenly, her head low. Eriol's heart jumped, "NO!" He said getting up as fast he could, grabbing her on either side with both hands. "I love you Tomoyo." He said lowering his head so his eyes could be met with hers. She slowly looked up until she was looking up at him, her eyes knitted together. She looked like she was about to cry. "You don't even know what those words mean." She whispered, she felt her voice going away.

It was the first time someone had ever said those words to her.

Eriol shook his head, his nose pinched, his teeth ached. "I do know Tomoyo-kun." He told her blinking out fresh tears. She blinked and touched his face, fingering the tears that were running down his cheeks, her expression turned to one of confusion. "Stop... crying. You have no reason to cry." She told him, her voice quivering, "You have no right to cry... I forbid you to cry." She said, or she would of said that before Eriol muffled her sentences with his shoulder.

He hugged. "I have made a decision Tomoyo. I want to be with you forever..." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and brought her face to his, "I want to marry you." He whispered to her, even though she heard it crystal clear, his voice was shaking with emotion. In fact, his entire body was shivering, she heard his tender heart hammering wildly at his chest, his body temperature was rising, his eyes were clear.

She chocked back a cry and hugged him back, He was telling her the truth. He did love her, he did want to be with her forever. She deserved to be happy didn't she? She deserved to be greedy and take someone for herself like Syaoran did with his Sakura, so why not?

She kissed him them, fully, completely on the lips. Eriol inhaled and hugged her tighter, molding her body to his completely, her fingers wound themselves in his hair as she let herself be kissed, she felt bubbly and floaty.

_I didn't tell him to kiss me..._ she thought and opened her eyes, seeing his closed ones, full of passion and emotion. _But he kissed me anyway... why did_. His eyes opened as well, she jumped slightly but didn't push away. They continued kissing, there she saw it in him as well, **I love you.**

Everything about him said that he did. Once they pushed away, breathless he smiled a handsome smile at her, and if she had breath, she would of held it then. Resigned, she smiled back, and nodded. "Alright." She said feeling him gasp, "Lets do this tonight then, we have to leave." She told him, "I have to get you somewhere safe, we'll be gone for a while.." She told him, sudden giddy joy filling her body.

* * *

Sakura stood out of her window looking at the two lovers embrace each other. "You shouldn't be so nosy." Came a voice from behind her as she jumped. "Li-kun!" She said in surprise, "I-I was only happy for them." She said blushing, "They look so happy.." She said looking back,- "Eh?"

Her eyes skimmed around the area where they were just standing. "Hooe??? Where did they go??" Sakura asked in alarm, getting up from her seat and poked her head out the window, "They'll be back." Li told her, Sakura turned to him and noticed his fangs out.

She walked to him and touched them with her fingertips, "You're hungry." She stated. He baked away from her, covering his mouth with his hand quickly, glaring at her. Sakura smiled, "You know you can always feed on me if you're hungry." She offered seeing Li turn away from her suddenly. "Fool." He told her harshly, then walked out. She was then about to follow, "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" He shouted, making Sakura jumped.

Sakura gasped, "Ahh Li-kun I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry! I only thought-" "You're a complete idiot if you think i'll feed on you." He yelled out. "I said stop following me!" He said but before he could walk away further the back of his head was hit with a book, " First you follow me, keep me captive, and now that we're good you tell me to leave you alone?"

He stilled and turned to her with a shocked expression, "You... threw that at me.." He said bewildered. She grabbed another one from his shelf and chucked it at him, she was angry.

He grinned at her, "Don't you DARE smile!" She shouted throwing more things at him, "You pompus- I don't even know what word is fit enough to call you!" She shouted, her face pink with rage. "Well leave! Do what you wish!" She said as he dodged the books she threw at him, slowly going back toward her his grin wider than ever.

He grabbed her hands, "Release me you-"

He kissed her then, and erased any anger she felt. The shock that ran through her was amazing, every single time he did that, she'd always feel lightheaded, it was a wonderful feeling. And from the look in his eyes after they parted the kiss, the same reaction was given from his as well. She would have fallen if not for his firm hold on her, "Every time we kiss." He started, "My hunger recedes." He confessed seeing her blush darken, "Can you imagine what would happen if we.... you know."

She turned scarlet. Then sober, "Li..." She started, her tone changing, "You know we can never.."

He released her with a vexed sigh, "I know... you'll lose your abilities." He said, his annoyance returning, "I know, I know, I KNOW!" He said and punched the wall, completely releasing her, she sighed and watched him stomp out, and this time, she let him leave.

"He'll be back." Meilin said, Sakura turned crimson and turned around seeing her leaning on her door frame, before she could ask her what she was doing there Meilin cut her off, "He hates being told no, but he loves you. He's not going anywhere far." She said in absolute certainty.

Sakura then let it go and looked after his retreating form.

"I know.." She said, and then sighed, then sat down on the floor feeling as though she might cry, "Things are becoming complicated..."

To Be continued.


	15. Premonition

**Rays of Midnight**

Premonition

Two women stood in the room, surrounded by candles, a rug in the middle. It was dark and the night air was warm on their skin. "Are you sure about this Meilin?" Yelan asked, her mouth in a thin line as she looked to her relative for the confirmation. "It was vivid.." Meilin confirmed, "As much as I hate that girl, I do not want to see her suffer." Meilin added reluctantly. Yelan chucked for once and nodded, "Yes she does seem to have that air about her, the family can't help but adore her." Yelan agreed as she walked past Meilin. "Do you know when this will happen?"

"Sakura looked around 19 when it happened." Meilin spoke, "The room she was in looked rustic, with a big red bed."

Yelan nodded, "We need to tell Syaoran about this new information." Yelan spoke seeing Meilin's eyes widen, "But what if that's the wrong move! He is the one that rapes her in the future!" Meilin exclaimed seeing Yelan-Li visibly flinch. "My son adores that little creature. I'm sure that if he's aware in explicit detail of what is going to happen he can take the measured precaution in avoiding any harm done to _his_ Sakura." Yelan said as she absently looked at her perfect nails. "Plus we aren't sure if it is really him, even though it looks like him. He didn't carry the scent of my son, so it might be a trick."

"But-"

"On a different note," Yelan interrupted, "Have you seen the young one or your pet? I haven't seen them in a good few days or so, and I haven't bumped into them in any of the tunnels." Yelan enlightened. Meilin's expression turned confused, "Eriol and Tomoyo are gone?"

Yelan smiled, "As I thought. Honestly girl where is your head all the time? You're going to end up losing your pet to that girl you know, she is after all a free catch right now since Syaoran decided on a whim to break the engagement."

Meilin shook her head, "It'll be fine." She spoke her voice going an octave lower, " and if it isn't?" Yelan asked, interest in her voice. Meilin shrugged, "Then..." her voice died down more, as well as her head lowering. "Then?" Yelan-li pressed. Meilin made a small noise and left the room without answering.

Yelan-li smiled, "Just as I thought."

* * *

"Wake up!" Tomoyo said shaking her beloved, both were naked in the dark of the woods. "Eriol wake up!" She sounded giddy, a smile was pressed into her lips as she bit into her lower lip. She stopped shaking him when he opened his new eyes, a jet black-blue, so dark. Tomoyo blinked and looked right at him. His skin was pale, his hair had grown a little more giving his expression a shaggy approach. He reached a hand up and touched his face, feeling stuble there, "I have to shave.." He said in a cranky voice. His throat felt dry, he was very hungry. He pushed himself up, everything was throbbing.

Tomoyo kissed him then, making him fall back on the soft warm earth. Eriol let out a muffled laugh and kissed her again, turning her over so that her petite form was under him. "_Wow_." She said in surprise as she met his eyes, he blinked, "What?" He asked her. "You're a lot stronger." She told him her smile molding into her features. Eriol touched her face, "Thank you my love." he whispered and leaned down hugging her to him.

"Come on! We have to get home." She told him excitedly, "I can't wait to see the look on Meilin's face when she sees that you are one of us now." Tomoyo spoke pulling him up with difficulty, "Come on!" She rushed as she ran over to another part of the Forrest and dug up the clothes that she had buried at the beginning of the week.

Eriol stood there looking up at the moon and closed his eyes, he breathed in the night air and to his surprise, he could smell all sorts of different things that he didn't before. "You see? We still need to inhale.. just, not for the same reasons as before." Tomoyo inquired. Eriol caught his clothes that Tomoyo had thrown to him, she was dressing quickly. Small little giggles coming out of her.

They both felt insanely happy, and why not? They had found each other under amazing circumstances, and now both were happy and with the one they cared about. He noticed Tomoyo still, going quiet for a moment, but before Eriol could ask her, she started. "You wont hate me a millennium from now.. will you?" She asked him, not facing him. Eriols smile didn't fade from his face, instead, he finished dressing and walked toward her.

"Please don't hate me years from now." She told him turning around quickly and burying her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly and his smile grew, "I'd never hate you Tomoyo-kun." He said in the softest of tones, "If anything I love you more every minute.." he said making her face him, his limbs still shook she noticed. "You make me feel alive." He told her.

Tomoyo laughed, "Liar. You're as dead as a log!"

Both laughed, "Tomoyo." He started, "I felt dead when I was alive." He admitted, "Before I met you I had accepted that happiness was a possibility for everyone else." He said, and as he spoke he noticed Tomoyo's eyes catch a shine. Because she had felt the same way, "But when I saw you for the first time, I knew I wanted you. I knew that I wanted to be with you, forever."

Tomoyo smiled, "Me too." She said, "I thought I was in love with Li-kun, but when I met you I realized how watered down that feeling was." She admitted and nodded as if agreeing with herself. "Come on." Eriol said at once tugging on her hand, "Lets race to the castle." Tomoyo yipped and began to run almost instantly, "No contest!"

"Oi, that's cheating! There was no starting point!" He said chasing after her, "Well the starting point is now! Try and beat me new born!" She shouted, they blurred at the speed they ran.

All you could hear in the Forrest was a strange howling type of wind, and random laughter that echoed, making the woods seem eerie. Eriol had been turned.

"This is bad..." A voice said from the woods, "We can't reach our princess, and now it seems that there's a new threat to her."

"But that boy and her are friends."

The voice turned angry and harsh as the trees in the area rattled violently, "You fool.. hunger defies any type of loyalty." It spoke, "We have to hurry before something bad happens.." one voice spoke. "I'm afraid for our princess.." Another voice came, it seemed that the Forrest was talking to itself, each spirit and each life within it rattled in argument with each other.

"His power..."

"What about it?"

"You know each of those things has an ability upon birth... that ones is the ability of illusion."

"You mean..."

"That vision that other one had, it was about him."

"We have to hurry... before the princess is ruined."

"That wont pass for a long time... we have to wait for the right time, when everything is calm, that is when we will take her and never give her back."

"But the princess wont allow us to keep her prisoner." They all said at once, and then everything went dead silent.

_Shit_ the Forrest thought, _We have to think of something, and **fast.**_

To Be continued.


	16. Update

**Rays of Midnight**

Update

* * *

A/N: From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you for telling me that I have talent, thank you for making believe that I am capable of something worth while. The one extreme joy that I have so far, is that I can make you feel what I feel, and I hope that I continue to polish and perfect this ability, so that I can make your experience more vivid. Please tell me if it needs a little something, anything at all. I promise, I wont be insulted, I know that any advice you have is all for the sake of being constructive.

* * *

Li's fangs bit into his lower lip. "What are you saying Meilin?" He demanded softly, "You're saying that I.. hurt Sakura in the future?"

"You rape her." Meilin said harshly as she pushed herself up off the floor. They were alone in his room, His mother and Sakura had gone for a walk, since Meilin said that she needed to speak with Li privately. With obvious reluctance, Li allowed himself to be separated from his Sakura.

"She looked about 19 years of age when you ravaged her." She told him, seeing him flinch. She found her voice once more and looked at him in the eyes, something the she hadn't been able to do since she discovered that she was in love with him.

Li saw it in her eyes and looked at the floor. "19..." He repeated, "Wood elves.. age very slowly." He started, "It would take about 200 years for her to look like that." He said sounding urgent, "What did the surroundings look like?"

Meilin sighed out of habit, she felt fatigued and irritated suddenly, "Vague." She admitted, "It was dark... I was in a room with black curtains and a big red bed."

Li looked away and began to walk, stopped by the window, looking out. His eyes searching for something unknown, " But I'd..." Li shook his head quickly, "No, I'd never hurt Sakura." His tone was stronger now, sure of himself. "I may tease her, but i'd never hurt her or lay a harmful hand on her-"

"You use to." A voice cut in seeing him flinch, he went quiet and looked down. His eyes, seemed.. ashamed? Xiao-lang, the glutton looked ashamed!? Meilin turned to the voice who had spoke, It was Kero.

"Whose to say that you wont go through one of your little _hunger pangs_ and attack her." He demanded, his eyes turning blood red angry, he started to grow larger, his vampiric form appearing, it was true, everyone gained a power when they were turned, Kero had gained incredible strength. Meilin thought it suited him, she liked him better that way, in an annoying way.

Li turned to him and spit at him like a cat when angered, pearly white fangs showing, skin turning paler. "I'd rather walk into the sun then turn on someone so dear to me."

Kero only smirked, his growing tail turning in graceful, mesmerizing circles. " You forget, she's nothing to you **vampire**. Just because she has the same scent as your former meat, does not mean that she is her." Kero said in a low quick tone.

Li grunted in anger. "You don't understand, You stupid cat." he almost yelled, "She is unique but exactly the same.." Li explained with difficulty, "She will always be _Sakura_." He told him, "Hmm.."

Kero directed his attention toward a new body that none had noticed in the room. It was perched on the window, listening intently, Li turned and noticed who it was- "Wei..." Li started, "You see it don't you?"

Wei sighed for the hundredth time that night and began to speak, "It does not matter what form she takes, who she is or what she is, as long as it is that same soul inside of that body." He said, " Yes, I love the soul in that body, regardless." Li confirmed.

"Meilin."

She jumped and looked to Li, " Are you sure that it was me?"

Meilin blinked and then reluctantly shook her head, then nodded, then shook her head again, her hands traveling from her sides to her head. "It was dark...It looked like you, the only one I could be sure of was Sakura... and a Vampire with your face and hair, your skin..." Meilin spoke.

"But it can't be me!" He persisted, "I'd never do anything like that to her, no matter how blood lust or horny I would be!" He told Meilin, "**Enough**." Came a voice form the doorway of the room. It was Yelan, she had brought Sakura.

Wei, Meilin and Li all turned to see Sakura standing beside her. Her eyes knitted together, "Whats going on?" She asked, but before she could say anything more Li was at her side, "Sakura..." Li said touching her newly cut hair, "You cut it, your... beautiful hair..." He buried his fingers in her hair pulling her into his embrace. She gracefully flowed into his arms.

"Whats going on...?" She asked again, wrapping her arms around his neck, they faced each other, it seemed perfectly natural for them to be in that embrace all the time, aside form Kero's unsatisfied grunts which they easily ignored, it would have been a paint worthy sight. "According to Meilin's vision..." Li started, "Wait, " Sakura cut him off. "Visions..?"

Li nodded, "Each of us have an ability." He started, " Tomoyo can heal others with her blood, Meilin can see the future when she dreams-" "And she saw...?" Sakura started again, completely accepting what he told her, not questioning, not doubting.

Yelan felt jealous suddenly.

"I do something horrible to you." He said, and then took in a breath and hugged her tightly, she didn't push away. He inhaled her scent, "Something like what?" She asked.

Li went quiet and then started again, low enough only so that she could hear him. "I do something to you.. without your consent... something bad." He started, "Something that will take away your abilities." He said finally.

Everyone looked at the two talk as if they were the only ones in the room. "According to Meilin...but it doesn't happen for about 200 years."

Sakura didn't stutter or skip a beat, "And when the time comes, you can protect me from whatever will happen." She said. Li chuckled, and smiled. Hugging her a little tighter, " Wont you Li-kun?" Her voice was so small, and fragile. Li nodded, eyes closed. "Of course, I will always be by your side." He promised, "Forever."

Meilins jaw fell. He was so.... _so...._ _gentle with her._ "Good." Sakura huffed, seeing Li's pained expression finally when he let her see his face. Sakura frowned and kissed his sad mouth, he felt the warmth of her blushing cheeks as he kissed her then. His hunger receding instantly. He let her warm energy invade him.

"It's.... probably an illusion." Yelan started, "So don't let her out of your sight." then smiled at her son "I wont." It was a promise.

"So-" Sakura started snapping Li out of his loving gaze, " We'll be going steady for a while, ne?" Sakura said, impressed. "Stupid, whats that suppose to mean." Li said, his old tone returning, messing her hair up. She seemed use to being in his arms now, " I didn't mean anything bad by it!" Sakura started, her blush returning darker, hiding her blush with her face in his chest.

"Wont you attack her when you get hungry?" Kero pressed, unbelieving. "When we kiss." Li started, "Everything goes away." He confessed, "My hunger, my anger..."

He looked to his Sakura, "I know it, I'd never hurt you." He was sure, "I love you."

Sakura jumped and looked at him, her eyes watering, but she held his worried gaze. "You..." Li didn't seem to care if she said it back, she noticed his confused gaze on her, but she knew it was for a different reason. " I know I wont hurt you... but if not me... then..._who_?"

"It doesn't matter." Sakura said, "Because you and I will always be together." She was sure.

"**But he looked like you! How could that be!?"** Meilin yelled, exasperated. Syaoran shook his head, "Plus-"

All turned to the elf in Li's arms, "If it was Li-kun... I don't think I would of minded so much.." She started, Li shook her almost violently, "Don't you dare talk like that!" He yelled at her, completely angry, "Never say that again!" She seemed unaffected and wrapped her arms around his neck again, his hands went to her waist reflexively.

Their eyes locked.

Everyone in the room realized it then.

* * *

"We're here!" Tomoyo sang, looking behind her seeing Eriol crawling behind her, his legs ached. "I won!" She sang.

To be continued.


	17. Plot Holes

Rays of Midnight

**Plot Holes**

_I was thinking about... how much time I had... and suddenly, it's now. _

"Hey!"

Sakura blinked out of her trance and looked up to find a woman in an aprin. She blinked once, then twice. _Eh?_ What was she thinking about? What was happening? Who...was... she again? "Sakura-san!" That... voice said again, this time urgent. Then it all came flooding back, This is what was happening. This is who she was.

"Sorry to cut your break short but you need to get back on the floor, there's too many customers!" She said and hurried back out again, Sakura stood up. Not even realizing it she grabbed her aprin and tied it around her small waist. Her hair had grown again, tied back in a bun. "Be.. right.. there."

Why did she feel so sick? So numb? She always felt like that now, even since... even since her brother took her from her home, and told her that she couldn't see Li anymore,... "Ugh..." She chocked back an odd whine that was starting at the pit of her throat. _I hate this_..

She leaned back against the chair she was sitting in, looking down at her own hands. Not recognizing them, she'd only been able to spend such little time with him and the family. Why was it so important that he stay away from her, and her from all of them?

She sighed and looked away, it had been 6 years since that happened. She managed to find a job in one of the villages, during the time that she was with Li, she noticed that the village pace moved differently for her then the humans that lived in the little village by the castle.

It turned bigger, into a town, things started to morph and misunderstanding from apparent past generations were passed down. Her eyes narrowed, What felt like a few months with the family was in-fact 150 years, and before she knew it, her brother was there telling her that it was almost time for the mistake to happen, and told her that if she did not return with him, a war would break out between the two races.

She sighed again, felt tired suddenly. _I hate this.._

Composing herself she walked out the door. Going through the motions like she did before her break.

–

"Why do we have to stay away from her? It's been six YEARS." Tomoyo cried to Eriol, his eyes fixed with hers. She turned to Li who was sitting on the other side of the underground cave, his eyes shined, he looked in anguish. "Its the deal, we can see her again when she turns 20." Syaoran.

Tomoyo held in a cry, she lowered her head. "it's not fair!" She said in a low voice, shaking. An odd color radiating from her eyes. It was a type of liquid that seemed to flow, Eriol turned to her, "Oh, no don't do that, you'll get weak." He told her.

She reached up to wipe the golden tears from her pale face. She shook her head, "I don't care if anyone sees me." She said childishly, "I want to see Sakura-chan." She said again, more tears pouring out. "It's not fair.." her body shook as the golden tears fell to the floor.

It never ceased to surprise Eriol how much Tomoyo was able to still feel. The tears dug themselves into the soil, and vegetation started to grow, beautiful vines began to wind themselves up from the earth. "I don't want this, I hate this, I hate this.." Tomoyo chanted. "S-s-sa-k-ku-kura—chaaan..." She cried out in a wail as she let her mouth fall open, eyes shut tightly as she hid her embarrasment with her little fingers."

Eriol felt himself sigh and hugged her tightly. He felt his heart ache... why was that? If it no longer had a beat. He hated this too.. he hated seeing his beloved suffer so much pain over...

he froze.

Blinking he felt shame wash over him.

Was he honestly about to call her, _meat_..? He was... and it was was going to feel completely natural. Sakura was alive, she was all heartbeat and nurturing blood. He missed her too, it was odd, time seemed to go by with an extra slowed pace when their Forrest Elf was gone.


End file.
